Unbreakable
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Ed's been in prison four and a half years. Winry tells their daughter he's dead. When he escapes he comes home to all this and is there a reason Mustang never told anyone where he was.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

Winry awoke that morning and stretched as she wiped her eyes. It was going to be another long day. She had a lot of orders to get out and today was also coda's fifth birthday. She had to bake the cake and get her present in town. It had been five long years since Edward had left to go west. She remembered that day at the train station when he had told her he would give half his life to her and she told him she would give him her whole life but then she settled on 85%. As she sat up in bed she remembered the night before he left, that night he had come to her in her bed and they had shared the most exhilarating thing any two people could share, their first time together. She remembered the kisses he put on her lips and his hands on her body and that he told her he would always love her. But still the next day he got on the train and left leaving her unknowingly pregnant. She had given birth to Coda nine months later and it had been a hard birth. Over the next four years her heart had hardened thinking he would return but he never did. She had only gotten one call from him and that was four years ago right after Coda was born. He seemed anxious as he talked to her and then before she could tell him about their daughter the phone went dead.

After the bombardment of questions from Coda about her dad, it had broken Winry's heart to tell her that her father was dead. She was just trying to save her from the life of hurt that Edward had put her through every time he walked out the door and her life when he left. It nearly tore her apart each time he left and didn't return till he broke her precious automail then wanted her to fix it so he could smash it up again.

She got up and threw the covers back to go check on her daughter and she was still sleeping. Coda had gotten smarter though over the years noticing the pictures of Edward and Al on the wall and looking in the mirror. She would stare at the pictures and then examine herself in the mirror then one day she can out with "Mommy is this my daddy?" she pointed to Al and Winry froze then smiled "No honey that's your Uncle Al" Walking over she looked at Edward in the picture and before she knew it the words had left her lips "That's your Uncle Edward" pointing to Ed in the picture. '_How could you tell her that_?' she thought then realized that after she told her Coda lost interest in the pictures. '_Your secret is safe now.'_

"Morning Mommy" Coda said looking up at her mother with that amber gaze that reminded her every day of him. Clutched in her hands an alchemy book she liked looking at it. _'She is so much like him it's scary_' Winry thought walking over and bending down to take the book from her. "So you've been looking at alchemy books again?" she smiled closing the book and sitting it down on the table.

"Yeah I want to learn alchromy." Winry smiled "Alchemy honey." Coda looked up at her mother "You know about Alcramy mommy?"

Winry walked to Coda's dresser and grabbed her some clothes "Yes but it was your Uncle's that were the Alchemy freaks." '_Alchemy freak'_ she thought that was a term she hadn't used in years. Bending down and taking off Coda's nightgown she helped the girl get dressed then grabbed a brush and went to work on the girls golden locks of hair and the one stubborn piece in the front that wouldn't lay down so she usually had to pin it with a hairpin so it wouldn't stand straight up in the front of the girls forehead. After getting her dressed she sent her downstairs so she could get herself ready. Putting on her black tube top and overhaul's and tying them at the waist she went to work on her hair. She figured she had been thrashing around in her sleep because it was all tangled in the back. She sometimes did that when she had dreams of Edward.

They were bad dreams too that she had about him being locked in a dark place and he couldn't get out, dreams of him being dead, being beaten, dreams of him being held where he couldn't get home to her and Coda. But she just chalked them up to nightmares. She and Ed had a special bond ever since they were kids she could always tell most of the time if he was in trouble. But these dreams were just unreal, like nothing she'd ever had and they started after the phone call she had gotten from him four years ago. Al on the other hand thought something was seriously wrong. He had called her two weeks after the phone call and told her he felt something had happened to Edward. After she told him about the phone call he had gotten seriously upset and said he received almost the same call a day earlier. She had told Al she wasn't going to put Coda through this so she told Al what she told Coda and of course Al's voice of reason came through.

"Winry, why would you do that? What if something is wrong? What if Ed's in trouble? If he comes back what are you going to tell her? That mommy lied?" Al told her he was going to call Mustang and see if he'd heard from Ed. She explained it to Al as simple as she could "I can't let her lead the life I have Al, Always waiting for him to come home if she thinks he's dead she won't wait and she'll be happy not thinking he doesn't want to be with her."

Al sighed and there was a pause "Winry I talked to Ed three days after he left you and he was only supposed to be gone a couple of months. He said Alchemy just wasn't his thing anymore and that his life was there with you now. So you see something must have changed that."

"Thanks Al that means a lot but as you can see it's been four years, almost five and Ed has yet to show his face anywhere." She had a tone in her voice Al had never heard and now he was worried about her "The nightmares Al, there getting worse and I just can't live my life like this anymore. I need closure, What if he found someone else in the west? What if he doesn't want to be found? These are the questions that haunt me every day Al, and I couldn't take it if he was married to someone else and had kids. That's why I told Coda he was dead to save her from thinking her father didn't love her enough to come home."

"Winry Ed never knew about Coda remember you never told him." Al sighed "Okay I'm going to call Mustang, He's had plenty of time since I talked to him five months ago to get some information, Just hang in there Winry." She smiled slightly and hung the phone up after saying goodbye.

Hang in there, she had been hanging in there for four years now and it was time to finally put it to rest, He wasn't coming back and she knew that. If he was he would have found a way already, she thought they were supposed to spend their lives together? She thought he somewhat proposed to her that day at the train station? Now Al is digging in old wounds and she couldn't take it she wouldn't put her daughter through it.

Going downstairs she found Coda talking to granny about something she saw in the alchemy book she was reading "Great granny if daddy's dead I wead that he could possibry be bought back true humon transmucation."

Winry freak out when she heard that and walked up and grabbed Coda's arms "NO! NO!" she yelled scaring the child as Pinako looked over at her tightly gripping the girls arms "WINRY! Let the child go and explain it to her." Winry looked down and loosened the grip on her daughter's arms and the look on the child's face let Winry know she scared her. As Winry calmed herself, she sat down in the chair and took a deep breath "Coda Human Transmutation isn't possible. Your Uncles tried it once to bring back their mother and Uncle Al lost his whole body and Uncle Ed lost an arm and a leg. But they didn't bring their mother back all they got was a life of hardship and searching. So you see your dad can't be brought back that way." She bit her lower lip "Only a miracle could bring him home."


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable chap.2

Opening his eyes that morning he realized that he was still in the same hell hole he was the night before. He closed his eyes momentarily and her smiling face flashed through his memory. She was the only thing holding him to reality right now '_Winry'_ he thought '_I'm so sorry'_ He put his head in his hands as the guard walked by and hit the bars sending a chilling sound through his spine again "Elric guess what today is?" he laughed a devious laugh "It's the day I get to torture you again." Smiling he turned and Edward's amber gaze went to his automail leg that was now broken down to the point of non-repair or working status. It was stripped to the most inner workings of his leg all the shield around it was gone, the hydraulics were shot.

Edward closed his eyes and remembered the day at the train station when he'd semi proposed to Winry and she said she'd give him her whole life but then she started figuring on her fingers and it made him laugh. She always knew how to make him feel better '_She probably thinks I'm never coming back' _He looked at the wall where he had scratched every year he had spent in the hell hole of a prison since he was caught four years ago and they accused him of being a spy for Amestris.

Telling them he was there to study alchemy when he couldn't do alchemy anymore was not the answer they wanted. They had found out his name and that he was the Fullmetal alchemist but after that they found out he was still in the military and they figured he was spying on them for Amestris. They had beaten and tortured him to the point he didn't think he could take it anymore but the only thing that kept him alive was the thought of seeing the woman he loved again. They had taken the ring he had bought her when they arrested him, they stripped him of his pocket watch too and any other valuables he had.

His cell mate and he had come up with a plan of escape and they had been digging their tunnel using the outside shield of his automail leg for four years now and the tunnel was almost complete. He had a vengeance on his mind to against Mustang. They had informed Mustang they had caught him and for four years he had rotted in this God forsaken place without any help from the military. Mustang had known where he was all along and never once tried to get him out. He had never broke telling the Cretan's anything about the military but he couldn't take another beating like the last. He had fought five guys and taken out three before four more came in and almost beat him to death breaking his right arm in the process. The arm had healed but it had only been two weeks ago and another beating would surely break it again.

He tried to keep up his muscular stature by doing pushups and sit ups, exercising his mind like his teacher taught him. But with hardly any food his muscles had all but disappeared and he had dropped so much weight he looked like Al's body on the other side of the portal. His hair was to his waist and stringy, his bangs all but covered his face now to hide the hate in his eyes for these people that treated him so badly. His mental state was all but gone with just a few fragmented memories he held onto to keep him sane. He kept up the hope though that Al would figure it out and come and get him, but after two years that hope slowly faded. So realizing if he was ever going to get out it would be of his own doing so he and his cell mate started tunneling after finding a weak spot in the floor where the ground was soft but sturdy. Their tunnel led under the buildings and the fence and went 500 yards past the Creta border and came up on the Amestrian side.

They were done digging and they could make their escape and Edward was all too anxious to get out. He had remembered the night he had called Winry the last time and tried to explain to her what was going on but the connection between phones was bad and before he could tell her they had jumped him and drug him here, to this awful place. He had also called Al the days before but had the same problem with the connection and was cut off before he could tell him. He was on his own, all alone with no help coming, but he knew his brother was smart and hoped he'd figure it out.

As he heard the guard coming he prepared himself for the worst. They had beaten his cell mate last night and he still wasn't awake. He stood up and backed himself into the corner '_Maybe they're not coming for me?'_ Upon seeing the guard stop and take his keys out Edward slid down the wall into a fetal position '_Oh God…Oh God I can't take this any longer'_Two guards walked in and grabbed him under the arms and raised him up and as his feet drug behind him they carried him to what he called the torture room. This time they decided to use metal pipes to get him to talk but nothing. As he lay on the floor bleeding and bruised with blood coming from his mouth he had given them nothing.

The guard in charge walked over to his superior "He's unbreakable sir, He's given us nothing in the past four and a half years he's been here. Why do we even keep him alive?"

"Because, there's something about this one that Colonel Roy Mustang has been interested in for years. We just haven't figured it out yet. But your right keeping him alive is costing us money and space." The superior said as he looked at Edward crumpled on the floor, bleeding on his floor, and giving up no information. "Sentence him to death by firing squad in the next few days."

Edward's eyes widened behind his bangs '_I've got to get out of here. I don't care if that damn tunnel collapses on me. I'm not going out this way…..Fuck you Mustang this mission is over.'_ Dragging him back to the cell they threw him in and he fell to the ground. His cell mate was up and crawled over to him "They've sentenced me to death Ed by hanging tomorrow."

Edward tried to roll over but the pain was intense as he turned on his back "Tonight….tonight we go." He wheezed out in pain "I've been sentenced to death by firing squad in the next few days." Glaring at his cell mate "I'm not going out that way."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

AN: The first three chapters are actually POV'S the plot will unfold as the story goes.

Unbreakable chap.3

Alphonse had been in Xing for four years now studying alkahestry with Mei. He had gone back to Resembool for a visit to see his niece on her first birthday. He had to admit the girl looked just like his brother. With her huge golden eyes and full head of golden hair even down to the antenna in the front of her head that stuck up in the middle. He hadn't seen her in four years though, so as he rode the train to Resembool he was a little nervous about seeing her and how she'd grow.

Today was her fifth birthday and he had the best present for her. It was an alkehastry book he had picked up in Xing after Winry told him she like looking at alchemy books. He sat on the train and remembered the day that he and Ed had decided to go East and West to study more on alchemy. After he had gotten to Xing he and Mei threw themselves into studying and Mei thought he was the best student so determined and focused.

Then he remembered the weird phone call he had gotten from Ed and how they were cut off. It wasn't like his brother not to call him to see how he was doing or check in. It was even more strange for Ed not to call Winry he had planned on surprising her by coming back a few months after he left. He had told Al that he loved her too much to be away from her for very long and he was anxious to get married and settle down and start a family. Alchemy just didn't do anything for him anymore now that he'd given it up.

Al was more worried about Winry now and what she had told Coda about Ed being dead. She shouldn't have done that what if he was to show up any day now. But as the years went past even Al believed something had happened to Ed. He had called Mustang and asked him to check into finding Ed. Mustang had told him that he had no news on Edward. Al had even went to the point of going to Creta to ask if anyone had seen Ed but all he got were short answers and no information he searched every town in between and then some, but nothing! He was at his wits end when he returned to Xing and told Mei that it was like Ed had just disappeared off the face of the planet. He didn't know where else to search knowing Winry was wrong about thinking Ed had shacked up with someone else. Because Al knew how much he loved Winry he understood what she was feeling but he didn't understand her logic of telling his daughter he was dead.

As the train rolled down the tracks he decided that when he got to Resembool he would call Mustang again and see if he had heard anything. It had been four and a half years and Ed should have been his top priority after what they did for Amestris, defeating the father of the homunculi and all.

He flipped through the book he bought for Coda and looked at the extraordinary pictures in it and he knew she would love it. He also had news to tell Winry and that was he and Mei were getting married in the fall and he wanted her, Coda and Granny to come and he would buy the tickets.

His mind wondered back to his brother _'Where the hell are you Ed?'_ As the train pulled into the Resembool station he took a deep breath and got up to get off. As he stepped off the train he inhaled the fresh air and began his walk to the Rockbell house. A half hour later it came into view '_Every time I see it it's like coming home'_ he thought as the faint smell of baking apple pie hit his nose '_Winry's baking pie.'_ He thought thinking about every time she baked a pie while Ed was around because he would totally destroy a whole pie by himself.

As he got to the porch Coda came running out "UNCLE AL!" she ran towards him as he dropped his suitcase and caught her and chuckled "How's my favorite niece?"

She looked at him and held up five fingers "Todaw I'm five." He smiled as he sat her down and grabbed his suitcase "I have a present for you." Her huge golden eyes looked up at him and his heart broke for Edward knowing he was missing these crucial years with his child "Weally?" Al walked up to the porch and sat his suitcase down and opened it and took the book out "Your mom told me you were looking at alchemy books. Well this is an alkehastry book and it has lots of pictures in it." She took it and opened it and smiled a smile that matched Edward's when he was young "Thank wou Uncle Al." Then she ran through the door "Mommy….Mommy look what Uncle Al gave me." She showed Winry and Winry looked up at Al "An alkehastry book?" Al shrugged his shoulders "It has beautiful pictures in it."

Inhaling through his nose he changed the subject "Something smells great Winry." She smiled and walked over and took his jacket "Its cake and apple pie." Al walked over to the stove "I know, when will it be done?" Winry laughed "Al sometimes your worse than your brot-"she stopped in mid-sentence realizing what she almost said. Al sighed and walked over to her "It's okay to talk about him Winry. I know where ever brother is he's thinking and talking about you." She huffed then turned to go hang his jacket up "Yeah right."

Pinako turned to Al as she lit her pipe "Have you heard anything about him Al?" Al's head lowered "No granny I haven't heard anything it's like he just disappeared."

Pinako stood up and walked over to Al "I've had a bad feeling ever since that time he called her and it got disconnected. I told her not to tell that girl her father was dead till she found out for sure. But she jumped the gun and now poor Coda doesn't even think she has a father."

"I know Ed's out there somewhere Granny and I won't rest till I find him." Just then Winry came back in the room and they switched their conversation to Coda's birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable chap.4

That night in the darkness of their cell Edward and his cell mate Josh took the cover from the entrance to the hole and crawled in as Josh replaced it behind him. Edward was in the front and his cell mate Josh was behind him. Both of them were beaten and bruised but they were on a mission to get the hell out of the prison that had held them for four and a half years. Crawling on all fours wasn't easy for Edward since his leg was more busted now after that last beating. But he pushed forward and made sure Josh kept up with him as they made their way through the tunnel trying not to knock any dirt off the walls for fear of cave in.

The only thought going through Edward's mind was getting out the other side and making it home '_Home_' he thought to Winry. As he and Josh moved through the tunnel they could hear things above them because they only dug six feet down and Edward hoped that if cars drove over it that it wouldn't cause a cave in.

Having to stop for a rest because both he and Josh were hurting and Josh had reopened an old wound they held up in the tunnel for about an hour resting. Then Edward told Josh they needed to go because they didn't have much time. Making their way through the tunnel they had gotten about 300 feet from the end of the tunnel when there was a rumbling and Edward looked back to see the whole tunnel collapsing "JOSH WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW AND FAST!" he yelled turning and crawling as fast as he could he finally popped out the end of the tunnel and he fell to the ground.

A few seconds went by and he opened his eyes to see his friend lying next to him. He tapped Josh on the shoulder and he went to stand when what was left of his automail leg gave out. It had bent and he stopped and sat down knowing he wasn't going anywhere if it completely broke. So he sat there and looked around because he wasn't going to let this stop him. He spotted two medium sized pieces of stick as he crawled over to them. "What are you doing?" Josh whispered.

"If I don't fix my leg I'm not going anywhere?" He reached down and removed his belt and fixed both pieces of wood to each side of his leg. Then he wrapped the belt around them and upon standing it actually worked "If I hadn't lost all that weight this wouldn't have supported my body weight." He said pushing his hair out of his face.

Josh stood up and sighed "I don't know if I can make it Ed" Edward looked back at him then looked at the prison "Josh get your ass up and start moving because I am not going back to that hell hole. If you want to that's fine but I'm out of here."

Josh thought for a minute as he watched Edward start to limp off "WAIT! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

Making their way across what seemed like a dense area they finally came into a small run down town. Edward looked around as he put his hand down and felt his leg. It was killing him and the hydraulics we're all dried up to where he could barely move it. Now he began dragging it some out to the side as Josh followed behind him.

"Where are you going Ed?" He asked as Edward picked up his pace hearing the train whistle "We have to move now!" He said running kicking his left leg out to the side of him and hopping twice on his right to where the train was then stopping at the station window "Where's the train going?" The man looked up and was taken back at the site of the man in front of him, he was a mess.

"It's going to Rush Valley." The man looked Edward up and down "Why do you have money to buy a ticket?" Edward stepped back and caught a glimpse of himself in the window '_Holy shit I look like hell'_ he thought as he backed up "Uh….No" He lowered his gaze "Thank you."

Stepping back Edward looked at Josh "We have no money so we have to jump the train." Josh stared at him "Are you going to be able to do that with your leg like that." Edward sighed and looked around "I have to if we get to Rush Valley I know someone there who can help me." Knowing if they got to Rush Valley Edward could go see Mr. Garfiel and with any luck maybe Winry would be there. He stood up and looked around again and as the train started moving they ran out of the bushes and ran for the train. Josh grabbed the back of the caboose and pulled himself up and Edward was struggling with his leg as Josh held out his hand "Grab on I'll pull you up" Feeling the belt loosen around his leg and the sticks begin to go Edward reached out and grabbed Josh's hand as he pulled him aboard "Thanks" He smiled a huge grin through his black stained face. He pointed to the top of the train "We have to get up there before someone finds us." They climbed to the top and sitting up there they had to huddle together because of the cold. It was a two hour ride to Rush Valley and by the time they reached it Edward thought he had frost bite on his hand.

Getting off the train was hard because of his leg and now his hand. He lost his grip and fell about six feet to the ground and tweaked his leg even more. Josh had to throw his arm around his neck and help him down the road. "Where are we going Edward?" Edward looked around and pointed "Down there" as Josh helped him.

They got to a door and Edward knocked and a weird looking guy answered it and took one look at them and screamed the most womanly scream Josh had ever heard. Edward looked up "Mr. Garfiel it's me Edward." Garfiel looked again and reached out and moved his hair that was so dirty it looked almost black, and his cheeks were sunk in so bad he looked half dead "Edward what the hell happened to you?"

"Can we come in please?" Edward asked looking around as Garfiel moved to the side "Do you have someone following you?" Josh sat Edward down and Edward turned to Garfiel "Can you mend my leg enough to make it back to Resembool?" Mr. Garfiel was in shock because of the way Edward looked and he was thin, very thin "Ed are you in trouble?" He knew Winry hadn't heard from Ed in four and a half years and now here he was on his door step. So he took a look at Ed's leg and realized that it was totally ruined so he looked up at Edward "Should I call Winry?" Edward jumped up "No! Can't you just mend it enough to make i-i-it?" then he sneezed. Oh great now he was getting a cold from riding on the train.

"Edward, where have you been?" Garfiel asked staring at him as Edward looked up through his now grown out bangs "I've been in prison." Garfiel gasped as he clutched his chest "How? Why? I need to call Winry and tell her you're alive."

"No please don't Mr. Garfiel" he lowered his head "Just in case I don't make it. Have you seen her? Does she look good?" Garfiel grabbed his tool box and bent down in front of Edward. Knowing Edward knew nothing about his child he was very careful with what he told him "Yes Edward she's fine I saw her two weeks ago and she looks great." Edward coughed and sneezed "That's really great, glad to hear it."

Mr. Garfiel repaired the leg best he could as he stood up "Hopefully that will get you home sweetie." Edward stood up and it felt a little stronger "Thanks" he turned to Josh "Come on we have to keep moving in case their following us." Turning he smiled at Mr. Garfiel "Remember don't tell Winry anything in case they find us." He stuck his fingers to his mouth "Mums the word Ed." And with that Edward and Josh were gone and Mr. Garfiel sat on pins and needles all night worrying about him '_He's been in prison this whole time? Winry is going to freak out when she sees him. I hope he makes it to Resembool.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Unbreakable chap.5

It was Al's last day at the Rockbell's and soon he would be on his way back to Xing to be with Mei. He had stayed for a week after Coda's birthday and he had spent a lot of time with his niece teaching her some simple alchemy tricks. They had all gathered in the kitchen because Winry was making a huge breakfast to send Al off with.

Coda had gone outside to let Den out when she came running into the kitchen "MOMMY, MOMMY" she was crying and pointing outside "There's two men dead outside." Winry and Al gave each other puzzling looks as she handed Coda to Pinako and for a moment her mind thought maybe but then she brushed it off. As she walked to the door and upon seeing the men face down on the ground she froze '_Oh my god they are dead' _she thought as Al opened the door and walked out while she waited on the porch.

He walked up to the first guy and turned him over and Josh moaned "This one's alive." Then he walked over to the second guy and noticed the automail leg he had _'ED!'_ he thought as he quickly bent down and turned him over and brushed his hair out of the way "ED!" '_He must have collapsed from pure exhaustion'_ Al thought as he yelled to Winry "WINRY IT'S ED!" she heard that and her heart stopped for a few seconds as Al waved her over and she ran down the stairs and abruptly stopped seeing the poor condition he was in "What happened to him Al?" She then saw his automail leg and bent down. It was in such a bad state she knew it had been through hell and from the looks of Ed he had been too.

Al picked Ed up feeling his ribs sticking out and how very thin he was and took him in the house and put him in the bed he used to sleep in. Then he came out and got Josh. Josh was a little more coherent then Edward so they put him on the couch. Winry walked into the kitchen and grabbed her chest and began to cry as Pinako walked up "Keep it together girl. I knew he'd make it home one day. I knew something was keeping him away because he always comes back." Winry turned as Pinako handed her a towel "Now wet this and go clean him up some."

Al took a towel and attended to Josh, who was a meek looking guy with long brown hair and blue eyes that were sunken in from the lack of food he had. As he cleaned him up and Josh opened his eyes and cracked a small smile "Did we make it to the Rockbell's?" he said very weak. Al smiled "Yes you did, I'm Ed's brother Alphonse and who are you?" Josh opened his eyes wider and smiled "Do you have any food I'm starved?" Pinako heard him and put some bread and cheese on a plate and brought it to him and he started scarfing it down like he hadn't eaten in days.

"ALPHOOOONSE!" Winry yelled from the bedroom upstairs and Al turned and ran up the stairs to find Winry standing there crying holding the towel to her chest and staring at Edward. "I took his shirt off to wipe him down and-"Al looked over to see his brother was covered in open wounds on his back like he'd been whipped and old wounds that had healed. Winry walk forward as she cried "What happened to him Al? Where the hell has he been? Who would do this to him?" Al turned to Winry and tried to reassure her "Winry I'm not going home today. I'll call Mei and tell her what's happening. Don't touch Ed till I come back up here to help you with him." He turned to walk out the door "I'll be right back."

Al walked downstairs and looked at Josh "Alright who are you and what happened to my brother." Josh looked up and seeing the look in Al's eyes he got a little frightened "My name is Josh inmate number 0017" Al's eyes widened "Inmate?" Josh swallowed the last of his food "Yes, your brother and I were in prison together but we escaped." Al walked over and sat down "Why was Ed in prison?" Josh looked up "They thought he was a spy for Amestris when they found out he was in the military and they tortured him and me for the past four and a half years. We were due to be executed, me tomorrow by hanging and him in a couple of days by firing squad." Pinako dropped the plate she was holding "Oh my poor boy." Al's head shot up as he heard Winry scream again and he turned to Josh "Go ahead and rest I'll talk to you more later."

He ran up the stairs again and she was knelt by the bed "What happened I told you not to touch him." She pointed to his leg where the automail attached and held the leg onto his thigh "Al he's lost so much weight that this part is just barely hanging on. If we don't get some weight on him soon it will completely detach and then he'll have to have surgery again." Al pulled his jacket off and grabbed Winry by the upper parts of her arm "I know this is hard Winry but we need to clean him up first to find out if there's any more damage. I'm going to pick him up and hold him while you wash his hair okay?" Winry just nodded she was so numb at this point she was just going through the motions that Al told her. As she washed his hair she noticed how long it had gotten. After she finished washing his hair they laid him in bed and washed his whole body down then she went to get clean sheets so they could change the ones he had laid on while they dressed his wounds.

Coda was in the hallway when she saw her mother come out and lean against the wall and begin to cry. She opened her door and walked up to Winry "Mommy is tat Uncle Edwar in there hurt?" She leaned down and looked at her Coda "Yes honey it's him." Coda looked in the room "What happened?" She turned Coda around and gave her a nudge "Don't worry about it okay were gonna fix him up just fine baby." She told her daughter as she wiped her tears and grabbed the sheets to change them while Al held him up. Going back into the room Al lifted him as she changed the sheets.

Turning to Winry Al tried to explain to her what Josh had told him about Edward being in prison and accused of spying. She couldn't understand why they would torture him for information when he wasn't even really still in the military he was just doing research or is that what he had just told her so she wouldn't worry? "Wouldn't Colonel Mustang have known he was in prison?"

Al sighed because he knew Mustang had to have been contacted by the prison to confirm who Ed really was. Then how come he didn't tell them? Was he hiding something he didn't want them to know? Was he protecting Edward? Al's head swam with questions of why he would leave Edward there.

Walking down the stairs and outside Winry finally had a few minutes to process what had just taken place. He was back she had thought she would never see him again. He had been in prison and that's why he didn't come back. What had she done telling their child he was dead? He had been tortured for four and a half years and she thought he was shacking up with someone else. What kind of person was she? She should have known Edward would have never done that to her especially after that day at the train station. Catching her breath and gathering her strength she turned and walked through the door into the living room and as she got to the bottom step "So you're Winry?" Josh asked sitting up on the couch.

Turning she stared at him "How do you know my name?" He smiled as he scratched the back of his head "Edward never quit talking about you. It seemed getting back to you was the only thing that kept him going. You must be a hell of a woman to have him love you that much. He even carved a picture of you on the wall of our cell with a piece of metal from his leg. It was a good likeness of you too he must have had your face burned into his memory."

She walked reluctantly over closer "He did?" Josh chuckled "Yeah I feel like I've known you for years from that picture." Winry sat down in the chair "Was it bad in there?" Josh turned his head and closed his eyes "It was hell in there, never knowing when they were coming for you to beat you or torture you. Edward was strong he never broke I guess that's because of you."

Winry's head went down as she thought '_How could I ever think he'd abandon me?'_ Just then Coda walked in "Mommy can I go see Uncle Edwar?" Winry turned to her "Not know Coda give him a few days. Why don't you go play outside okay?" Josh stared at the young girl "How old is she? About five I would say." He stared at Winry then his eyes lowered "Uncle Edward huh?" He knew that was Edward's daughter because of the resemblance, not unless Winry had slept with Al while Edward was in prison "Is she Ed's?" Winry didn't want to discuss that with anyone so she stood up quickly "I don't think that's any of your business." Josh quickly replied "I don't mean to pry but he doesn't know about her does he?" Winry stopped and turned "Because I mean if he did he would have mentioned her in prison." Then he sighed and stood up "Look I do know you were the only thing that kept him alive in there and that should say something." He could tell Winry was having trouble processing everything he was telling her as she said thank you and turned to go upstairs.

Upon entering the bedroom and seeing Al sitting by Edward's bed she stared at him again as Al looked up at her "He has a high fever and he's been hallucinating and saying some really horrible stuff. I don't know if you want to be in here right now Winry." She remembered what Josh had told her downstairs as she took a deep breath "No Al I should be here right now." Walking closer to the bed "Has he opened his eyes yet?" Al put a washcloth in the bowl of water then pulled it out, rang it out and folded it placing it on Edward's forehead "No but every once in a while he'll mumble some stuff I can't make out."

She turned and walked over to Al and put her hand on his shoulder "Why don't you go downstairs and take a break I'll stay with him." Al knowing that leaving Winry alone with Ed right now probably wasn't a good idea decided that maybe she needed this. So he got up and she sat in the chair while he took a long overdue break to go get some coffee.

Winry sat there and stared at Edward she memorized every sunken part of his face and remembered how full and bright it was at one time. Then she looked at his body that had lost most of the muscle he had at one time. Closing her eyes she remembered the night they were together and her running her hands across muscular abs of his and his muscular arms that held her so tightly but gentle. She then opened her eyes "Edward I am so sorry I've done a terrible thing. I was so frightened you wouldn't come back that….that I lied about you being alive to someone you would have given your life for."

Just then at the sound of her voice he stirred some and began to mumble "Win….I….will…not die this way….and leave you….I will make it….back….alive." She felt the tears weld up in her eyes and her heart dropped and she felt like her whole world just stopped spinning. _'He's going to hate me when he finds out what I've done' _She thought '_I was just trying to protect our child from the heartache I suffered through for so many years.' _Taking a tissue she wiped her eyes as Al walked back in and she stood up "I can't be here right now Al I-I-I'm sorry." And she ran out the door. Al sighed knowing her and Edward had a long road ahead of them. Pinako made her way upstairs and hooked an I. his arm with antibiotics in it. Then raising the covers up she took a look at his leg and as she stood up and took her pipe out of her mouth she sighed "The leg is shot I'll send Winry up to pack it around where it connects to his flesh. But I don't know if it will heal right when he starts getting better and gaining weight. We might have to do the surgery all over again" She started thinking "That's six months to a year for it to heal without a leg then surgery then another year to two years for rehabilitation." Wiping her brow she turned to Al "We'll have to wait and see when he wakes up."

Al smiled and looked back to Edward "Thanks Granny" Pinako put her hand on his head "Don't worry Al he's a strong one, But I'm not feeling sorry for Winry right now with what she has done. I know she had her reasons but that child needs to know he's her father."

Standing up Al stretched "I know Granny but she was scared and I can't blame her with Ed's track record but I do know what you mean." 


	6. Chapter 6

Unbreakable Chap.6

The next morning sitting next to Edward's bed Al had fallen asleep in the chair. He heard a cough and opened his eyes to see his brother's eyes open slightly "Ed!" Al leaned up as Edward looked around the room some "Al?" he said softly not knowing if his eyes were playing tricks on him he closed them again. This was a good sign it was a sign that he was reacting to the antibiotics they were giving him. Al felt his forehead and his fever had gone down some breathing a little easier that things were looking up he got up to go downstairs and make some coffee.

Winry had been up most of the night as she sat at the kitchen table thinking the worst of what Edward was going to think of her when he found out what she had done. Al walked into the kitchen and took one look at her "You've been up all night haven't you?"

She shyly smiled "I slept for about an hour" picking up her cup she took a drink not wanting to ask the question because if it was the answer she didn't want to hear she knew she would have to face him soon "Has he woken up yet?"

Al poured a cup of coffee and smiled "He opened his eyes earlier for a second and said my name." She almost dropped the coffee cup from shaking and Al walked over and sat down "Winry do you love Ed?" she sat there for a moment and her lower lip quivered as she processed the question and searched her feelings then she turned to Al "Yes Al I always have but sometimes he makes me so mad I-"she stopped and realized she was making excuses "Yes Al I do love him."

"Then that's all that matters Winry. I'm sure you guys will make it through this. Hell Ed just spent four and a half years being tortured in a prison and you have spent the last four and a half years in your own sort of prison. So you guys are going to have to get through some rough times ahead but if you love each other that shouldn't matter. Telling Ed the truth is going to be hard but if he loves you like I know he does he'll get over it like he always does." He put his hand on hers "It'll be okay I promise and if it's not then help him understand why you did it."

Looking at the younger Elric she realized he was always the logical one, Edward was the hot head and she knew he was going to blow a gasket when he found out but she'd have to deal with it.

Edward had gotten up and limped his way to the top of the stairs only to hear the last two sentences of their conversation and he saw Al holding Winry's hand and their touching moment. His heart sank as he watched the little girl run in to the kitchen "Mommy can I go see Uncle Edwar now?" _'Uncle? I'm an Uncle?' _He looked at the scene in the kitchen again and he thought he had spent all that time in prison trying to get back to her but she had ended up with his brother. His heart began to beat faster and he was so enraged he just turned and walked back to the bedroom. Feeling hurt and betrayed he wasn't watching his step as he tripped going back through the door and lost his balance and fell breaking the I.V. bottle he had in his hand. Then his rage came out "DAAAAMN IIIT!" he yelled as loud as he could letting go of all the hurt he felt.

"Brother!" Al said running through the door to help him up but Edward just snapped at him "I GOT IT! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU!" he couldn't stand so he crawled to the bed and pulled himself up "Let me help you brother." Edward's head snapped around and his amber gaze bore holes through his brother "I think you've helped me enough Al" he said through gritted teeth.

Al gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?" As Edward pulled himself onto the bed Winry ran through the door and his amber glare went to her she could see hurt in his eyes as he turned "Well if it isn't the women that betrayed me." She felt her heart stop '_Did he know? What was going on?'_

Edward's head dropped as he turned it away from them "Answer me this Winry. How long did you wait till I was gone before you slept with my brother?" Al was in shock and Winry didn't know what to say. Al walked forward "Ed what are you talking about?"

Ed raised his head "The little girl downstairs, the one calling me Uncle Edward. Uncle usually means child of brother or sister and since I have no sister she must be yours Al." Al turned to Winry then back to Edward but before he could say anything Winry stepped forward "Edward if you were in better condition right now I'd smack the crap out of you. She's not Al's you MORON!" and she turned and ran out in tears. Edward was confused now if she wasn't Al's and he had no other siblings and she looked just like Al and him. He remembered the night before he left how they had shared their first time together and calculating the girl's age in his head. Al could tell by the look on Edward's face he was contemplating the facts and it hit him '_Could it be?_' He then looked up slowly at his younger brother "Al?" he said softly as Al shook his head yes.

"B-B-But she calls me Uncle. Why does she call me that if she's mine?" He didn't understand his emotions and feelings were all over the place. "That's something you have to talk to Winry about brother. But I would never betray you like that."

Putting his hand to the back of his head he rubbed it "I am such a fucking idiot."

Al walked forward "Yes brother you are a fucking idiot" Edward scowled at him and Al knowing he wanted to try to cushion the blow for what Winry was going to tell him "Ed there were a lot of extenuating circumstances that led to Winry's decision. I want you to hear her out and know that she loves you. She was scared and alone and, well she made a decision that not only affected hers and Coda's life but yours also."

'_I have a daughter who thinks I'm her Uncle but why? Why wouldn't Winry tell her I'm her father?' _Edward swallowed hard and looked at Al taking into consideration what he just said "Alright Al I'll hear her out." Al walked over and pushed him back into bed "This will have to wait till later right now you still need some rest."

Edward hadn't seen Winry for a couple of days since she ran out of the room. He was wondering if maybe she was avoiding talking to him as he sat up in bed. It was still early and he hadn't heard anyone up. He happened to look up and see a little head poking around the corner staring at him with an antenna sticking up right in the middle of her head. Cocking his head to the side he glanced at her then smiled a soft smile as she finally made her way into the doorway "Well hello there what's your name?" She looked at him shyly "Coda" he smiled and sat up straighter "Well Coda what are you doing up so early?" She took one step forward "Mommy said I coutn't see you tiw you were feewing better." She looked up at him with a look that melted his heart right there "Are you feewing better?" looking at her now he could see the resemblance she looked just like him "Yes I'm feeling much better now."

She smiled and took two more steps forward and she had a book in her hand and he saw that it said Alchemy on the bind "Is that an alchemy book you're looking at?" She nodded and held it out "Mommy said you and Uncle Al could do alchromy." He waved her over and she crawled up on the bed with him "Well Uncle Al can still do alchemy but unfortunately I can't. But I can surely teach someone."

Her eyes were starry as she looked at him "Weally" He smiled as he took the book and opened it to a page "Yes really" he turned it towards her "This is a transmutation circle" He pointed to the diagram over it "This here is the matrix that's drawn over it." She listened intensely has he talked.

Winry came out of her room headed for the bathroom when she heard Edward talking. Stopping outside his door she listened to their conversation and smiled to herself as he explained alchemy to Coda. "You know a lot about alchromy Uncle Edwar."

Winry stuck her head around the door "Coda why don't you let Edward rest for now." The girl looked up at her mother and she had a slightly saddened look on her face "Yes mommy" she turned to Edward "Can I come back later and you can tell me more about alchromy." He smiled a huge smile "Sure thing." As she climbed down and took her book from him she turned and ran out the door.

"Winry I'm sorry" Edward said before she turned around to walk away. She stopped realizing anyone would have probably come to the same conclusion seeing that scene and hearing they're conversation. Turning around she walked slightly into the room and slightly smiled at him "Why don't I get dressed and fix you something to eat then I have something I need to talk to you about."

He cocked his head to the side "Alright" he remembered what Al had told him about listening and hearing her out.

Josh had gotten better over the past few days and he figured since no one had come to look for them that it was time for him to go. He went up to talk to Edward "I'm going to be leaving today." Edward nodded as he sat there watching Coda from the window play outside. Josh walked over and bent down "You know Edward you have something good here if you can let go of the past four years. Listen to the woman because she's worth all the hell you went through."

Edward looked up at him and smiled "I know." Just then Winry came in with a sandwich and a glass of water and she walked over and sat it on the table "Josh there's one in the kitchen for you." He turned and smiled "Thank you but I'm afraid I'll be leaving now." She gave him a slight smile "Alright then it was nice meeting you" he stuck his hand out and she shook it "Nice to meet you too" he leaned forward and whispered "Don't let him scare you because the shape he's in right now you could take him" then he leaned back and winked at her as she giggled knowing he was right because the shape Edward was in right now she would squash him.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbreakable chap.7

After Josh had left Edward turned the wheelchair they had brought up for him around and faced Winry. Looking at him she still couldn't believe it was him, his hair was so long and he was so thin but with some form to him, he hadn't let the tone go out of his body. She took a deep breath as he stared at her and she began to fidget. So he rolled over and motioned for her to sit down as he waited for her to start. She sat there looking around until he finally broke the ice "Soooo what did you want to talk to me about?" he watched as she sat there with her legs bouncing up and down so he went on "Is it about why my daughter calls me Uncle?"

She put her hand to her lip and started biting her nail some then he finally smiled "Winry talk to me." She dropped her hand and sighed "Alright Edward I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out on me." He raised an eyebrow at her as she began to talk _'Remember what Al said listen to her and hear her out' _He thought as he sat back to listen.

"Edward I have been through so much heartache and pain with you over the years, you know with you always leaving and never calling. Unless you break your automail and need it fixed." She watched as he listened with intensity as his amber gaze watched her every move "After I found out I was pregnant I realized there was someone else I had to worry about and the stress wasn't good for the baby. I had a hard delivery and when I saw her little face for the first time I realized that I didn't want her to go through the same things I did, I wanted her childhood to be happy and worry free. So when you didn't come back and she asked so many questions about her father I just didn't have the heart to tell her daddy probably got into another researching mission and lost all track of time. So Edward….." She paused as he waited for her to finish taking a deep breath, but she knew when she said it he was going to nail into her. So she just blurted it out fast "I told her you were dead." He sat there and stared at her blankly for a moment then slowly moved his hand to his forehead "Huuuuh" she moved closer to him "E-E-Ed?" he ran his hand down his face until it got to his chin and looked back at her "Say something Ed" her eyes pleaded for him to say anything to her at this point. Reaching both hands up he ran them through his hair as he felt the tightness in his chest '_Don't freak out on her'_ he thought and stopped at the back of his head interlocking his fingers as he processed everything then dropping his hands back down he looked up at her and he snapped "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" she jumped backwards and went into defense mode "YOU WEREN'T HERE WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? AND BESIDES YOU WERE GONE FOUR AND A HALF YEARS, THAT'S AN ETERNITY FOR HER!"

"WHAT THE HELL WINRY? I LEFT WHEN I WAS TEN AND DIDN'T RETURN FOR FOUR YEARS WHEN I SMASHED MY AUTOMAIL BEYOND REPAIR. THIS TIME I'M GONE FOUR AND A HALF, WHAT IS THAT THE CUT OFF DATE FOR "I'M SORRY DEAR BUT YOUR FATHERS DEAD!" HALF A YEAR WINRY, HALF MORE THAN I WAS GONE IN THE BEGINNING." He turned the wheelchair around "HOLY CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" he put his head down and tried to calm down as she walked forward to try to reassure him "Edward I want you to be in her life now that your back."

He rounded on her again as he turned the chair to face her "YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT WINRY, CODA IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL BE IN HER LIFE NO MATTER WHAT YOU'VE TOLD HER!"

Just then Al knocked on the doorframe "Uh you guys" Both of them looked up "WHAT AL!" they both glared at him "You have a problem." He pointed to the child on the other side of the door frame that had been listening to them argue. Winry's eyes widened but Edward's softened as Coda walked around the door frame and looked at both of them with tears filling her eyes she walked slowly up and stood in front of Edward. Looking him up and down she cocked her little head to the side like he always did and took a deep breath then blurted out "Are you my daddy?"

Edward's head snapped sideways to look at Winry and she nodded slowly as he turned back to look at this little person that he could crush with just a few wrong words. He sighed and then gave her a slight smile and looking into those little bright amber pools staring at him "Yes Coda I'm your dad" he said softly.

He watched as the tears weld up in her eyes as she stared towards Winry "Mommy you lied, Daddy's not dead. Why did you lie to me mommy?" Winry stood there stunned not knowing what to say but Edward knew exactly what to say as he wheeled closer to her and picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"You see Coda when daddy and mommy were younger, daddy used to make mommy worry a lot about him by leaving and being gone for a long time. He would never check in or tell mommy how he was and that hurt mommy really bad and she would cry all the time. So when daddy left before you were born and didn't come back mommy thought I wasn't coming back again and to protect you from the hurt she had all those years she told you that."

She looked up at him fidgeting with her fingers "But why were you gone so long daddy? Didn't you want to see me?" Edward could feel the tears forming in his eyes "Yes" he hugged her tightly "God yes I wanted to see you." as he continued "But there were some bad men who took me and kept me locked away, and they did bad things to me so I couldn't come home to you and mommy." Winry walked closer to him as he began to sob and put her hand on his shoulder "I love you and mommy more than anything and if I would have known about you Coda I would have gotten away from them sooner."

Children are so forgiving and innocent they get upset but in a few minutes they go on to the next thing going on around them. She looked up and smiled a huge smile at him "But you'w here now daddy" her innocence amazed Edward as he smiled "Yeah baby I am and I plan on being here for a long time."

She looked up at Winry "See mommy daddy's back and he's not weaving again." Winry felt the tears she had in her eyes run down her cheeks "I heard him Coda" she said smiling. Coda turned to Edward and with his words it was all over "Can I go pay now daddy?" she was off on the next important thing in her young life. He sat her on her feet "Sure."

Al watched her walk by him and after she was gone he looked at Edward and Winry "You know you two are lucky in so many ways. I hope Mei and I can have a love like yours. You were meant for each other I knew that from the day I asked Winry to marry me and she shot me down then looked at you Ed. The look in her eyes as she looked at you was true love but you were too stupid to see it." He looked at Ed "Don't be too stupid this time brother and don't lose what you have." As Edward looked at Al he saw Al look past him to Winry "She still has that same look in her eyes brother." Then he turned and left and Edward sat there as Winry sat down in the chair next to the window and put her face in her hands and began to sob.

God he hated to hear her cry as he sat there for a moment then turned the wheelchair around and rolled over in front of her "Winry don't cry" she looked up at him through tear soaked eyes "Can you ever forgive me Edward?"

He reached out and took her hands in his and held them tightly "You did what you had to do. There's nothing to forgive Winry. I understand you trying to protect Coda's feelings." Shaking his head "I never took your feelings into consideration while I was out tromping through the countryside trying to get our bodies back. But I am such a lucky man that you loved me enough to wait for me not even knowing what the outcome would be." She looked up and he smiled at her "I want to promise you this day Winry that I will never leave you or Coda again if you'll still have me." He looked down at himself "I know I'm not that much to look at right now but in a couple of months I-"she cut him off by grabbing his face and lip locking him and with eyes widened after a second he closed them and kissed her back.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter is longer than the others. Sorry about that I got a little carried away.

Unbreakable chap.8

Al figured it was time for him to leave and get back to Mei. Their wedding was in a few months and there were a lot of things to still be done. Edward and Winry's relationship was still a little rocky they had trouble talking to each other about what she went through and he wouldn't open up to her about what had happened to him in prison. He would have really bad nightmares and wake up completely soaked in sweat and screaming but Al knew in time those too would pass. Edward told him to go ahead and leave because he needed to get back to Mei. He didn't think his younger brother needed to babysit him while he worked through his problems.

All that day Edward's mood was a little off and Winry noticed it. She made sure she kept a close eye on him and every time she would bring him something to eat she would ask him what was wrong. But not wanting to scare her he told her it was nothing. Then he told her he wanted to get out of bed because staying in the bed was depressing him and his muscles were hurting. She thought that was a great idea so she got Pinako and they checked his leg and cushioned it, wrapped it and reinforced it the best they could for him to get around some. Winry told him she had already started working on a new leg for him and it should be ready by the end of the week.

He made his way downstairs and to the porch where he watched Coda play while he sat on the stairs and then tossed a ball to her. The summer breeze blew through his long locks as Winry looked out the window and turned to Pinako "Have you noticed anything off with Ed today granny?" Pinako looked at him outside and saw he was sitting there just thinking and that wasn't the Ed she knew, he was usually on the move and talking a mile a minute "He just needs some time Winry. He's been through a lot and I don't expect your news sat that well with him. Not to mention he's missed four years of Coda's life. It takes time to process all that." She said lighting her pipe and walking to her chair. Winry looked outside at him again just sitting there and she felt a sense of sadness "I hope that's all it is granny?"

Later that night while Winry lay in bed she had a nightmare, it was of Edward being beaten and it scared her so bad she awoke in a cold sweat that had soaked her bed. That's when she heard the moans and a cry, getting out of bed she walked into the hall where she met Pinako and they both stared at each other wide eyed till they figured out it was coming from the room Ed was in. Walking over Winry pushed the door open and they looked in but the bed was empty so Winry flipped the light on and she heard from the corner murmurs of low speaking and she saw him. He was in the fetal position in the corner rocking back and forth "They're not coming to get me, They're not coming to get me!" he kept repeating it over and over as Winry looked at Pinako and Pinako nodded for her to go forward.

Winry got to him and she reached out and touched his shoulder and he flinched then turned to her "Maybe they're not coming to get me." She slowly bent down "Edward?" He looked at her through his bangs and the sheer terror in his eyes broke her heart as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. His face was pressed against her bosom as he completely broke down "Winry" he said softly as he lifted his face "I'm scared" Pinako closed her eyes at the sound of that coming out of Edward's mouth, he was always one to jump head first into everything not worried about the consequences. She opened her eyes and walked over to them "Come on girl let's get him back to bed" they both lifted him Winry holding on to him tightly as they walked him to the bed and sat him down. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach.

She nodded to Pinako as the old lady turned and walked to the door and looking over her shoulder she saw Winry trying to get Ed to lay down on the bed as she crawled up next to him and began caressing his head as he laid it on her chest "It's alright Edward no one's coming for you because your safe here." Pinako turned the light off and left her granddaughter in the dark with a man who now believed someone was coming for him. She took one look back at the broken boy who used to be so full of life and it pulled at her heart as she closed the door.

Edward held on to Winry all night and she made sure that whenever he cried out he knew she was there. The last time it was bad as his arms started flailing and before she could catch it, his hand it landed a blow to her face. As she reached up to grab it he had already realized what he had done as he cupped her face "I'm sorry Win" tears filled his eyes "I'm so sorry maybe I shouldn't even be here." He started to rant "I don't belong here" looking back at her "Look what I've done to you I've hurt you. I've never hurt you before I've always protected you." He was about to stand up when she grabbed him from the back and he fell to the bed on his back and she got up and straddled his lap "Listen to me Edward Elric you're not walking out on me again you promised. I don't care what you've been through" she took a breath "and this" she pointed to her face "Was an accident" she leaned down and kissed his lips then moved back "Let me show you Edward what you've missed" She said sitting up and taking his hands and putting them on her breasts. He stared up at her then his hands began to move across her breasts as she moaned a slight moan "No one has touched me since we were together five years ago." She told him as he sat up with her on his lap and began to kiss her mouth with a hunger. Moving her hands across his now thin stomach then to his back where she felt the scars of wounds that had healed and she caressed them. Opening her mouth to accept his hot tongue was a feeling she hadn't felt in five years as his hands roamed across her well portioned body. Grabbing the bottom of her very short nightgown he lifted it over her head and then his tongue went to work on her breasts. She pushed him backwards and fell with him as her hands went to work on his pants "Edward I've missed you" she whispered unbuttoning his pants. He reached down to help her push them down and kicked them off as her grabbed her waist and flipped her to her back and he was now on top "I've missed you so bad I used to dream about this moment in there." He whispered in her ear as he caressed her stomach then moved his hand down between her legs. She grabbed the nap of his neck and pulled his lips harder to hers as she felt his manhood grow larger. Not being able to wait any longer she reached down and moved his hand then took hold of his manhood and placed it near her opening as she looked at him with passion in her eyes. He couldn't believe she still wanted him after all that had happened and as he pushed hard into her they both moaned in pleasure. Moving at a seriously animalistic rhythm they both yelled out in pleasure and it became obvious that they were both on the verge of a passion explosion. He couldn't believe how good she felt and she had saved herself for him for four years when she could have found someone else and that thought only turned him on more as he drove deeper into her. She had the satisfaction of feeling the only man she ever loved making love to her again even if it was only their second time. Harder and faster they both finished at the same time as they laid there and held each other. She hugged him so tightly he thought his ribs were going to break "Edward I promise that if you stay it will always be this way." He leaned up and smiled at her "I promise if I stay that you will always feel the way you feel right at this moment." She knew that it was going to be a while before he was back to 100% but she wasn't going to let him lay down and these memories take him over. He had new memories to form with his daughter and her and she wasn't going to let him drive himself crazy. He had waited four and a half years to get back to her and she had just made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, well with saving herself for him and having his baby. He felt a new found light in his life tonight and he swore to himself he was going to be the man he used to be for her and his daughter.

He awoke the next morning to find her already up and out of bed. He stretched and smiled to himself remembering the night before. She was so soft and perfect, more perfect than he'd remembered. Pushing the covers off he put his feet to the floor and went to stand but a pain shot up his leg as he bent down and grabbed it '_Damn that hurt'_ he looked down to see that the part of his automail that held his leg on was coming detaching from his thigh. He sighed as he took a deep breath in "WINRY!" a few minutes later she walked through the door.

"Ed what's the matter?" He looked up at her and bit his lower lip and then pointed to his leg. She walked over and examined it and realized they were going to have to do surgery to reattach it. She stood up and walked to the door "Granny can you come here for a minute?" The old woman walked in and Winry told her about his leg. She walked over and looked at it then she sighed "Well we're going to have to do surgery to reattach that part Ed." He sighed and lowered his head "I thought so. How long will it take?"

"The operation will take a few hours but the rehabilitation will take about six months Ed" She gave him a sly look "But I know you'll do it in three right?"

"I'll be on crutches by my brother's wedding in the fall." He smiled slightly and Winry thought it was nice to see him finally smile for once since he'd been home.

Edward's surgery went very well Pinako had reattached the part to his thigh that held his leg. He had been recovering for a month now and today he decided he wanted to get up out of bed. They had put him in the living room so he didn't have to worry about the stairs. Winry had wheeled the wheelchair in and she helped him transfer to it. He was looking really good. He had gained a little weight back and his face was starting to fill out again.

Edward was in the living room with Coda and Winry was in the kitchen with Pinako baking an apple pie. She happened to look out the window and she saw two figures walking up to the house and from the blue of their uniforms she knew they were military. Wiping her hands on a towel and glancing into the living room she walked out the back door to go meet them. Upon getting closer she saw it was Mustang and Hawkeye and as he approached her he had a stern look on his face "Winry" He said casually then his look changed "Where is he?"

Winry stood her ground as she stood in front of him "You have no business being here Colonel. He's no concern of yours anymore remember he's out of the military."

Mustang crossed his arms across his chest "I'm not going to stand here and get in a pissing match with you Winry."

"Winry!" Edward called from the porch "Let him come up." She turned and gave him a stern look "Edward I don't think that's a good idea."

He gave her a solemn look "I know." As he turned and wheeled the chair back in the house as Mustang and Hawkeye walked past Winry then she followed.

Mustang walked into the house "Well it seems I found you in this same state once before." Looking at the wheelchair he walked over as Edward's cool demeanor made him a little uncomfortable. Through an amber gaze that even gave Hawkeye a chill "Answer me this Colonel why did you leave me in there so long?" He stared at Mustang for a minute then continued "I was only supposed to be in there for no longer than a year at the most." What no one knew was after Edward went west a prime military personal person was captured. His name was Josh Harden and he had top military information. Mustang had contacted Edward to see if he could get him out but the more Edward poked around the more Creta's military got suspicious and upon finding out he was the Fullmetal alchemist and he was in the military they decided to capture him. Mustang figured this would happen so he warned Edward that if it did there was a slight chance he could get him out. But Edward's prime mission was to keep Josh alive and get him out if possible.

Winry couldn't believe what she was hearing as she walked up in front of the Colonel "You knew? You actually knew where he was and you didn't inform neither Al nor I." She was so pissed she lifted her hand and smacked him across the face his head turned to the side as he took the slap "You knew I was pregnant and you knew we were worried." She grabbed the front of his uniform in her hands "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" as she shook him. Lifting his hands to remove hers he grabbed her wrists and it was at that point that Edward struggled to stand "Take your damn hands off her Colonel." Hawkeye put her hand on Mustang's shoulder and eyed Edward's leg as he stood because from him standing he ripped stitches and there was now blood running down it. She knew if the Colonel didn't let go of Winry Edward would surely try to charge him.

Mustang shook his head letting Winry's wrists go "Sit down Fullmetal I didn't come here to get you all pissed off." He looked at Winry "Or to man handle your wife." Edward stared at Winry and Winry looked at Mustang as he smiled "Well you know sooner or later he's going to marry you."

Winry backed up towards Edward and turned to help him sit back down "I'll go get more bandages to wrap that leg." She said turning and leaving the room. Edward's emotions towards Mustang were a little conflicted right now and he didn't know if he could believe him or not.

Mustang sighed and walked over and sat down "Look Fullmetal I didn't want you in that place it was supposed to be an in and out mission. When they called me to confirm who you were I had to tell them because your military service is public record. But I did tell them you weren't in service anymore." Winry walked back in at this time and began wrapping his leg "I tried for three years to talk them into letting you go and every time they threatened to kill you. I thought if I just kept my mouth shut it would keep you alive." He looked down to the floor "Edward I didn't want to see you killed. I quit inquiring about you six months ago."

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at the Colonel "That would have been about the time they sentenced me to death." Thinking back to that horrible night Edward shook his head. So Mustang's inquiries were keeping him alive he swallowed hard and looked up "That still doesn't explain why I was left there to rot Colonel."

"In the past four years Creta and Amestris have been talking about giving up their prisoners of war to each other. Instead of getting you out I was hoping you'd be traded back to Amestris. But you escaped before that could happen, Edward it took me that long to convince them you weren't a spy. I could have had you home in a couple of more months but things fell apart at the last minute." Edward now knew he had tried to get him out but with all the red tape between both military's he fell through the cracks.

He sighed and watched as Winry finished with his leg "Well thanks for trying but I think my days of doing things for people is over. I had someone to get back to-" He turned the chair when she finished and looked at Coda outside "And someone I never knew about." Turning back to Mustang and looking at Winry "Why didn't you tell Winry where I was?" Mustang looked at Hawkeye and she smiled "The Colonel didn't want her to know about this knowing there was nothing we could do to get you home. That would have been a lot of stress on her and the baby so he figured if she didn't know where you were she could work through it instead of knowing you were in prison and could die at anytime." Edward thought that was a smart move Winry had already told him she had a hard pregnancy so with this stress she might have lost the baby.

He finally agreed that Mustang did the right thing but he still had a sense that Mustang wasn't telling him everything. Mustang told him when he got better to come visit him at Central because he wanted to talk to him about some things that had happened in the prison and maybe a job so Edward agreed. Hawkeye and Mustang said their goodbyes and walked back out of Edward's life and it really didn't bother him in the slightest.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: YAY! I have finally gone back to work. My mind gets so filled with stories when I don't work. I sit around and watch too much Fullmetal and Soul eater eating popcorn that I think my brains going to explode, I feel like a kernel of popcorn in a microwave.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (dang it, except my Edward costume for cosplay SOON!)

Unbreakable chap.9

The days turned into months and before Edward knew it they were on their way to Xing for Al's wedding '_Wow my little brother's getting married. Never thought I'd see that happen'_ He looked over at Winry as she showed Coda all the things out the window and smiled then he looked at Pinako, the old woman was taking a nap against the window '_I'm with you granny'_ he thought as he snuggled down into the seat and leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He was taken back to the times he and Al always rode the train from town to town on their military missions or just chasing leads on the philosopher's stone as he dozed off.

A few hours later he was awoken by someone poking him in the forehead "Daddy" _poke_ "Daddy" _poke_ "Daddy" _poke_. Edward's eyes opened just as she poked him again only this time it was right in the eye "Daddy" he put his hand to his eye and rubbed it "Yeah baby girl I hear you."

She plopped down on the seat next to him and she looked so adorable he just chuckled "Daddy" she said fast like she always did "When are we going to be there?"

"We'll be there soon baby girl. Why are you in a hurry to see your Uncle Al?" He leaned down closer to her as she put her finger up and called him "No daddy my butt hurts!" she told him standing up and rubbing her butt. Edward cracked a smile and looked at Winry as she giggled then turned to him "Like father like daughter." He gave her a confused look "My butt never hurt on trains. If I recall you were the one that didn't like riding trains" brushing off what he just said she realized he was right she always thought trains were uncomfortable and from the feel of her butt right now she remembered why.

After arriving in Xing they excited the train to be meet by Al and Mei. Mei took one look at Edward and she could tell there was something off with the older Elric's chi as she walked up to him. Looking down she glanced at his leg as he used the crutches he had to get around "Hi Edward glad to see you made it." She smiled as he turned to her "Thanks Mei. It's good to see you again." He looked around studying the countryside "I see you've enchanted my brother with your culture." He stared out across the hills "It's beautiful here." She looked over to Al as he helped gather their bags "Yes Al has begun to like it here." She bit her lower lip not knowing what Edward would say to her wanting to help but she asked anyway "Edward when we get to the house I would like to try some alkehastry on your leg."

Edward shrugged his shoulders knowing full well it probably couldn't hurt more than it already did "Whatever you feel like doing Mei." Winry smiled knowing that maybe Mei could take some of his pain away. He really wasn't much on taking pain killers he said they made him too tired and he had gotten a little crabby on the train from the pain. But she had brought pain killers so that he could take them at night.

Edward was trying to hide the pain he was in as Al walked up "Don't worry brother I'm going to let you rest up today before I start pulling you around the country to show it to you." Edward gave him a stressed smile "Thanks Al I appreciate it."

"Ling has a place for you to stay while you're here." Edward raised an eyebrow "And where's that?" Al chuckled "At the palace silly. He said no friend of his was staying in a hotel." They all began to walk to the car and got in. As they rode through the streets of Xing Coda was fascinated with everything "Mommy, daddy look at that." She pointed to a grand palace that was coming into view.

Al leaned over to her "That is where you'll be staying while you're here Coda. Do you like it?" Her eyes got huge as she saw the gates around it and she smiled "Yeah."

Pinako looked at the huge palace "If you ask me it's a waste of good space. Looks like too many rooms to keep up with." Winry nudged her arm "Granny" Pinako rolled her eyes and as they gates closed behind them she saw Edward flinch at the loud noise and the look on his face as he stared at the huge massive fence around it. She leaned over "Don't worry Ed everything will be fine." He just smiled a slight smile at her but inside he felt like he was trapped all over again. He tried to hold it together while they pulled up and he tried to keep his breathing in check because inside he was about to hyperventilate.

The car stopped at the entrance and he couldn't get out of it soon enough. As Al helped with the bags he grabbed Winry's and saw the two bottles of pills inside of it "What are these Winry?" She turned and took the bag not wanting him to know but she had to tell him "Their pain killers for Ed. He'll only take them at night." Al questioned her more "And the other bottle?" Winry sighed as she pulled him to the side where no one could hear them "They are sleeping pills Al. I have to give them to him otherwise he has terrible nightmares and he thrashes around a lot." She lowered her head "He doesn't know I give them to him I just tell him they're extra pain killers."

Al lowered his head "Why didn't you tell me he was still having nightmares?" She looked up and bit her lower lip "I didn't want you to worry."

Al looked at his brother and he could tell Ed was a little tense as he looked around "Maybe Ling and Lan Fan can help him with some meditation." Edward turned around to get an eye on his brother and not wanting anyone to know how he was feeling he gathered every bit of strength he had and smiled "Hey Al show us the rooms because I'm exhausted and need a nap."

Al looked up from talking to Winry happy that his brother was back he smiled at him "Sure thing brother." He turned to Winry "Don't worry" Then he walked over to Edward and smiled "Follow me Ed I saved the best room for you and Winry." Edward didn't know what he meant because he and Winry weren't sleeping in the same bed because of his surgery.

Walking through the palace on his crutches Edward looked around '_Wow Ling you sure know how to live luxurious'_ Following Al down the hall they got to the room and Mei opened the door as Winry's eyes got huge and she looked at Edward "Wow Ed this is all ours." There was a huge bed and a door that led to a balcony and on the other side of the room there was a huge bathing pool. Winry ran over and threw herself on the bed "This is so awesome" Coda followed her and she jumped up on the bed and flopped down on it.

Al noticed Edward's expression "Are you okay brother?" He smiled as he turned to him "I'm just a little tired Al" He walked in further "But hey this is great." Mei could read something about his chi but she couldn't put her finger on it. Looking at Al's happiness his brother was here she just brushed it off for now. As she turned to Al she smiled "Let's give them time to settle in. Then I can take Winry shopping." Winry's eyes glazed over "Shopping? Oh I would love to go now." She turned to Edward "Do you mind?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled "Nah go ahead." She walked over and kissed his cheek "I'll be back soon." She turned to Mei and then back to Edward "Would you watch Coda?" He smiled "Of course."

Coda ran over and hugged his leg "Yay daddy I'll tell you a story before you go to sleep." He walked on the crutches to the bed and sat down and patted the bed next to him "C'mon then I'm anxious to hear this story."

Winry, Al and Mei walked out of the room and as they did Mei stopped Al while Winry walked ahead "Alphonse I don't know if you've noticed but Edward's chi there's something off about it."

Al shrugged his shoulders "No Mei I really wasn't reading his chi. But he's been through a lot and I'm sure that would have affected it." He smiled at her and bent down and kissed her cheek "I'll keep a closer eye on brother if that will make you happy? Now you girls go on a shop." After Mei left Al opened the door to look in on Ed and Coda. They were snuggled up in the bed and Coda was yawing as she mumbled her story to Ed who had already dozed off. Al concentrated and studied Edward's chi and he saw what Mei was talking about. There was a disruption in Edward's chi like one chi split into two and he wondered how this could be. '_Maybe from all the torture he went through? Maybe that split his chi?_' seeing Coda finally doze off and Edward slightly snoring he closed the door and went to talk to Ling about this.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is a plot hole filler POV of Creta's superiors of their military after Edward's capture. See people I don't leave you hanging I just like to ease into the story.

Unbreakable Chap.10

The Cretan superior's knew they had their weapon ever since the day they laid eyes on the golden haired alchemist from Amestris. He was strong minded, his fighting skills were unmatchable, and his improvisation in a fighting situation was perfect, he could adapt his fighting with more attackers. They had thrown him into situations to monitor him as they tortured him. Even though he couldn't do alchemy anymore he could still do mass damage with his fighting.

They day he started poking around four years ago they hadn't paid very much attention to him, but upon finding out he was Edward Elric the famous Fullmetal alchemist, the one who fought against the father of the homunculi on the Promised Day five years ago they knew they had to try to break him.

After capturing him and trying to get information from him and him not telling them anything they tried a new strategy. This was a strategy of testing his mental state and his ability to handle multiple attackers. His mind had all but impressed them as he fought five attackers and took down three before even breaking a sweat. They knew they had something special in this alchemist.

After contacting Mustang and confirming who he was they went to work on Edward. Programming him for their destructive plan was of the utmost importance. Making him feel like an actual prisoner and challenging him every couple of weeks with beatings and of course other tasks that he never knew about.

The Cretans had come up with a plan; they didn't want peace with Amestris because their dealings with them in the past hadn't turned out in Creta's favor. So now with this remarkable opportunity in front of them, right here in their own prison their new plan unfolded.

What if they could start a war between Amestris and Xing? The two counties would be so busy fighting each other that they could sneak in the back door and wipe out Amestris one town at a time and no one would catch on till it was too late.

Edward was the perfect person for the job, what better way to start a war then have an ex-military soldier and alchemist kill the newly crowned Emperor of Xing, his Royal Highness Ling Yao.

They went to work on Edward torturing him and brainwashing him to the point of breaking down his mind and building it back up again. Mustang's inquires only strengthened their idea that Edward was perfect for the job.

Having someone dress up like Ling and making him focus all his hatred onto him only strengthened the idea the plan would work. Giving him one word that would set him off when said was the perfect way to get Edward close enough to kill Ling.

They thought their prayers had been answered when one of their spy's came back and informed them that Edward's younger brother was marrying the Xingese princess Mei Chang and the wedding was taking place at Ling Yao's personal palace.

Years before they had placed an idea in Edward's mind, to escape. They put him and another prisoner in a cell where they knew they ground would handle a tunnel then they planted that idea in Edward's head. Edward and the other prisoner had dug their tunnel but they were doing it too slow, so while they weren't in their cell some of the Cretan soldiers dug it out for them. Neither Edward nor the other prisoner were the wiser.

So this whole thing was a set up all the way down to threatening to execute him. They needed him to make a move to escape and now by keeping tabs on him as his brother's wedding got closer they knew he was in position to carry out their dastardly plan. They just hoped that one person would say the programming word and they made that word something that would only be said at a wedding which was '_Cake.__'_

While they trained him with that word they had to figure out another word that would bring him back and break that outburst so they used the love he had for one woman to calm him, his deprogramming word became 'Winry.'

When Mustang had quit inquiring about him they knew it was time to strike. They were just going to inform the Amestrian military they had executed him and let him out, but letting him escape was more believable and no one would be the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

Unbreakable Chap.11

Edward was sleeping as Coda woke up and she laughed at her father as he slept with drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He was lying on his back as she lifted his shirt and stuck her face to his stomach and blew. The vibration sent a shock wave through Edward as he was startled awake and almost hit the ceiling by jumping so high as his daughter giggled out loud. He looked at her and smiled then grabbed her and started tickling her as she screamed in laughter.

Al knocked lightly on the door upon hearing their tickle fest going on and pushing the door slowly open he gazed in. He cracked a smile at the scene of his brother and niece rolling all over the huge bed "Well brother I see you're rested up." Edward and Coda both stopped and looked up "Oh hey Al." Edward said holding Coda's arms down as she lifted her face to his stomach and blew on it again and Edward cringed at the vibration "Ahhhhh" he said before bending his face down and blowing on her stomach as she yelled "Daaaaadddy! That tickles."

Al walked into the room "If you guys are finished Mei wanted to try some alkahestry on your leg brother." Edward sat up and threw Coda over his shoulder "Oh okay" Coda was laughing then her face straightened "Is she going to make daddy's leg better?"

Al smiled as he walked over and took her off Edward's shoulder and sat here on the ground "She's going to try to heal it faster." Edward reached over and grabbed his crutches as Coda and Al walked to the door waiting for him.

Walking through the huge palace Edward was looking around checking everything out. Just then he saw a familiar face "Hello Edward good to see you again" Lan Fan said as she walked up to him "The young lord is anxious to see you after he gets out of his meeting ." Edward smiled stopping to listen to her "Lan Fan" He smiled then looked at the girl and her automail arm "The arm in good working condition nowadays?"

"Yes it's working just fine thanks for asking." She turned and looked at Al and Al shrugged and he knew she felt the same thing about Edward's chi. "Tell Ling I'll be happy to talk to him when he gets the time." Edward told her as he started walking using his crutches towards Al and Coda. Lan Fan gave him one last look as she turned and walked off '_His chi is off somehow. I've never felt anything like it_.' she thought shrugging it off though because of so much to do before the wedding she went on her way.

Al led Edward to a room where Mei had set up and drew a circle on the table. As he leaned his crutches against the wall he limped over to the table and sat on it. Mei smiled at him as she told him to lie down on the table and relax. He reached up and pulled his hair into a ponytail before he laid down. Mei walked around the table followed by Al as they both put their hands over Edward's leg and a warm feeling came over it. There was a slight glow of blue that followed the warm feeling and it felt so good on his leg he closed his eyes. They continued their alkehastry healing session for about ten minutes then they both stopped and Edward opened his eyes slowly and he could feel that most of the pain was gone as he sat up.

"Alright brother, try standing on it." Al told him reaching his hand out to help Ed off the table. Edward slid off the table slowly and stood mostly with the weight on his right foot. Al noticed that immediately "Ed, shift your weight to the left leg." He could tell Edward was a little hesitant due to all the pain he had "It's alright I'm here if anything happens." Al said moving closer in case Ed felt any discomfort. Edward looked at Mei then Al with a stressed look on his face then lowered his head. He put the left foot on the ground and shifted his weight and he felt hardly any pain as he looked up and smiled a huge smile looking at Al and Mei again "Thanks guys it feels great." Al bent down to examine it "It looks good no bleeding or anything torn so you shouldn't need the crutches anymore."

Mei walked over to examine it "We'll have to do another session on you tomorrow but by the time you leave you should be healed all the way Edward."

Edward felt great "Thanks guys" as he turned Coda smiled a huge smile at him and grabbed his hand "Come on daddy now you can pay with me." Al and Mei laughed as she pulled Edward down the hall. But they both felt the separation in his chi "Did you feel that?" Mei turned to Al after Edward left. Al was thinking maybe Edward's chi was separated due to everything he'd been through "Yeah I felt it. It was dark in certain spots." Mei put her arm around him "It was nothing like the chi I felt from him years ago, it's changed."

Al put his arm around her waist "Well we'll just have to keep an eye on him." Al smiled looking down at her "I know he feels really uncomfortable being in this large palace with the fence around it." They started to walk out of the room and Mei shrugged "Maybe that's it. Maybe he's separating those feelings about being here." Al smiled at her "Yeah maybe that's it."

Ling was walking through the palace after his meeting when he spotted his old friend playing ball with his daughter on the court ground. As he walked closer he was hit with a strange chi coming from Edward and he approached with caution "Hi ya Edward" He said waving over his head as Edward looked up and smiled "LING!" he walked over to him "It's been a while." Ling smiled "Yes it has." He looked to the child "Yours?" Edward turned to Coda "Come here baby girl and meet your uncle Ling Emperor of this great land Xing." Coda walked over holding her ball and looked up at Ling "Hewo Uncle Ling." She said putting her hand out to shake his.

Ling bent down and thought she was so adorable he couldn't contain himself "SHE'S SO CUTE ED!" he said reaching his hand out and taking hers "Nice to meet you-" he looked at Edward and Ed smiled "Coda" Ling looked back at her "Nice to meet you Coda." He let go of her hand and she bowed to him then she looked at Edward "Can I go pay now daddy?" Edward nodded and she was back chasing her ball. Ling looked to Edward "Wow you're a dad." Edward looked at Coda "Yeah who would've imagined?"

Ling couldn't take the pressure of his chi anymore so he just came out and said "Edward are you feeling okay your chi is a little off." Edward's head turned slowly "Really?" Then he remembered that just about everyone here could read a chi and he realized that was why everyone was giving him a strange look. He didn't want to keep anything from Ling "I feel a little uncomfortable here with the big fence and huge palace. It reminds me of being in prison the way its set up." Ling understood now as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder "I'm sorry about that Ed." With that Ling chalked it up to Edward feeling confined again.

Later that evening Edward was lying on the huge bed with his head against the headboard and on knee up and the other bent to the side. Coda had already gone to sleep after her barrage of daddy what's that questions. Winry walked into the room in a robe and sat on the edge of the bed "Edward do you feel comfortable with us sleeping in the same bed?" He looked up at her "Sure Win it is quit the huge bed." She smiled as she got up, opened her robe and dropped it to the ground. Edward's amber gaze caught what she was wearing, it was a little silk nightie with spaghetti straps just hitting right below her perfectly round ass. He leaned up and cocked his head to the side "Uh….Win if you wear that to bed were not going to be doing much sleeping." She put her knee on the bed and crawled on all fours over to him and upon reaching him she kissed his lips gently then leaned back "That was the whole idea Edward."

He smiled a sideways grin at her "Ahhhhh, so you have an ulterior motive to seduce me." She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a seductive look "Yes Edward I'm seducing you." She bent over and kissed his neck "How am I doing?" she whispered in his ear and he turned and ravished her mouth then leaned back and pushed her onto the bed and laid over her "My turn to seduce you now baby."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I thought Ed and Winry needed a little us time.

Unbreakable chap.12

Winry awoke the next morning and she looked around at their surroundings '_It's_ _so beautiful here and peaceful'._ Looking next to her she smiled as she leaned down and kissed Edward's cheek. He stirred some as she stretched thinking of the exhilarating sex they had last night hoping no one in the palace heard her yells of pleasure. Hell she didn't even have to slip him a sleeping pill she wore him out so much and from the sound of his snoring he was going to be out for a lot longer. She got herself up and went in and ran herself a bath and dropping her robe she lowered herself into the warm water and leaned back against the wall and began to soak. It was a huge bathtub almost like a small swimming pool she thought as she wet a wash cloth rung it out and placed it over her eyes.

A few minutes later she felt a disturbance in the water and then someone kissed her lips and she smiled as he ran his hand up her side "Wet is a good look for you" he told her as she reached up and took the bath cloth off her eyes. He dunked under the water and came back up "Not a bad look for you either" she said smiling. He reached up and grabbed the soap "I'll lather you if you lather me?" she grinned and nodded as he rubbed the soap in his hands making a lather as she turned around with her back to him and began lathering her back up. This was the life, a huge bathtub in a foreign land being lathered by the man she loved after great sex all night, what else could she ask for. Then he began kissing her neck as he whispered "C'mon Win ever thought about what it would be like in the water?" She couldn't resist his advances because he turned her on too much so it continued in the bathtub. What the hell she thought they had four and a half years to make up for and right now she wasn't complaining. After they finished their watery love making session Edward was leaning against the tub side as Winry laid across him with her head on his chest as he caressed her hair "I wish we could stay like this forever" she said looking up at him "Me too but unfortunately my brother is getting married in two days and I don't think l he'd like us missing his wedding for our own sexual pleasure." She laughed "Why yes we would have to come up with something much more realistic than that." He smiled at her and chuckled as he stood up and grabbed a towel "Well, shall we join the rest of the happy people around here?" She stood up as he wrapped the towel around her then grabbed one and wrapped it around himself.

After getting dressed they both walked out of the room and spotted Al and Ling playing ball with Coda in the court yard. As they walked up Al smiled, "I thought you two might need some time alone. So I grabbed my niece for a game of ball." Winry's cheeks turned a bright shade of red and Edward just smiled a sly grin.

Ling was throwing the ball to Coda when he looked up at Edward "Ed today I want to take you out if here and show you our fine countryside." He thought it would help Edward with his feeling of being confined. Edward smiled as he put his arm around Winry's waist "Alright Ling that would be great."

Later that afternoon Al, Mei, Ling and Lan Fan gathered in one of the rooms to discuss this chi interruption they felt from Edward. "I can't understand what it is?" Al said sitting at the table as Mei walked behind him "It's like he's two different people." She said placing her hands on his shoulders.

Ling looked at both of them "Maybe we could teach him some meditation that would help." Lan Fan nodded as they all sat there worried about their friend. Al got a horrified look on his face then he realized maybe **she** could help as he put his hand to his chin "Well teacher and Sig should be arriving today maybe she'll know what to do?"

Mei looked down at him "Zampano, Darius, Heinkiel and Jerso are also arriving today, along with Hawkeye and the Colonel. Maybe seeing some old friends will help him."

Al raised an eyebrow "Well I don't know about seeing the Colonel. That might upset him more. Winry told me the Colonel came to see him after I left and all but told Ed he left him in prison."

Ling walked over to Al placing his hand on his shoulder "I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean it's not like they're going to try to kill each other at your wedding?" He gave Al a cheesy smile "Right?"

Mei saw Al's uneasiness as she leaned down "It will be fine Al. I think we can keep them apart long enough to get through this." Al shook his head "Yeah, I hope this isn't a complete disaster."

Lan Fan interrupted at that point "I'll tell security to keep a close eye on both of them especially if they're in the same spot."

Ling looked at his grand palace "Yeah I sure would hate to see this place burnt to the ground or lying in a pile of rubble." Al laughed "Brother can't do alchemy anymore." Ling's head snapped around "Well he can still inflict major damage without it."

After their meeting Ling met Ed in the courtyard "Are you ready my friend for me to show you the beauty of our country?" He asked as they both got in the carriage and Edward nodded. Riding out of the gates Ling could feel a change in Edward's chi but there was still the other one that no one could put their finger on. Feeling Edward had relaxed Ling began pointing out certain beautiful monuments and brilliantly grown gardens. Edward was at ease as they pulled up to the restaurant and Ling smiled as he turned to him "Come on I'll treat you to lunch." Getting down they went in and sat down as Ling turned to Ed who knew he had to tell him about Mustang coming today.

"You know Ed, Al has invited the Colonel to the wedding?" Edward was stuffing his face and looked up from his bowl still shoveling food in his mouth "I know" Ling smiled a cheesy smile "We were hoping it wouldn't bother you?" Edward shrugged his shoulders "Why would it bother me?" Ling waved his hands in front of him "We were concerned about the situation about you being in prison."

Edward sat his bowl in front of him and sighed "Look Mustang already explained to me why he did it I don't know why everyone's concerned about us being in the same place."

"So you guys aren't mad at each other?" Ling smiled feeling a relief that maybe this wedding could go on without any trouble. Edward stared a ling for a minute "Unless he tries to start ordering me around. No there's no problem" After he said that Ling dropped the subject but upon entering the gates of the palace when they returned he felt another shift in Edward's chi and it was a feeling of terror.


	13. Chapter 13

Unbreakable chap.13

Later that day Izumi and Sig arrived along with Darius, Zampano, Henkiel and Jerso. Al and Mei were there to meet them. Zampano and Jerso ran up to Al and gave him a huge hug, them being the ones that started this journey East with him almost five years ago. They had gotten their fill of Xing and finally got up the nerve to go see their families and tell them what happened to them. Their families were relieved that they were alive and accepted them as they were.

Darius walked up to Al "Hey Al I hear your brother's here. I haven't seen that squirt in almost five years." He said grabbing his suitcase and Izumi's and handing it to her as she looked at him "Thank you Darius." Then she turned to Al "Yes Al how is Edward doing?"

No one saw that Edward had walked up behind them "Why don't you ask me yourself teacher?" Izumi turned around and saw older Elric and smiled slightly at him "Edward." She noticed he looked thin and his hair was really long in a braid down his back that stopped right above his waist then she noticed the little person sticking her head around his leg "And who's that?" Edward looked down to his daughter "Coda this is Izumi my teacher she taught me everything I know about fighting and alchemy." Coda eyes brightened up as she walked over to Izumi "Weally you know alchromy too?" Izumi looked at the girl and remembered the first time she ever saw Edward and Al they were about the same age and she bent down and smiled at Coda as she leaned over to her ear "Your father and Uncle were my best student's although sometimes I wanted to kill them." She took the girls hand as she walked over to Edward "So you want to study alchemy?" Coda smiled up at Edward "I want to be like daddy." Izumi looked at Edward then pulled him into a hug "I'm glad you're safe now I can kick the crap out of you myself." Edward always had mixed feelings about Izumi's love but he knew she loved him and Al like her own. But the whole kicking the shit out of them was always a hard lesson to be learned "Thanks teacher." He said laying his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. Her embrace always felt motherly and right now that was a comfort to him.

Darius walked over to Edward "Hey squirt long time no see" Edward opened his eyes head still on Izumi's shoulder "Hi Darius good to see you" Izumi finally let go of the older brother and walked over and embraced Alphonse. Edward stood there and talked to Darius and Henkiel for a minute then he excused himself as everyone watched him walk away. Darius turned to Al "He didn't even go off on me when I called him squirt." Al sighed then looked at Izumi "Brother has had a hard time being here in the palace with the gates and all." He lowered his head then Mei decided to explain to Izumi "We've sensed something about his chi since he's been here. It's like he's split into two people and we can't figure out why. Ling and the rest of us think it's because maybe he split his feelings of being in prison and they took on their own part of him."

As Izumi turned and watched Edward walk off with his head lowered and his hands in his pockets she realized he really wasn't the same person he used to be. Turning back to Mei and Al she slightly smiled "Don't worry about him, Edward has always had his own way of dealing with things and this is just something else he has to work through."

Al and Mei knew Izumi was right they had their own worries about the huge party they had to host tonight that Ling was throwing for them. Their wedding was in two days and it was a Xingese tradition to have a huge party for the Bridegroom and Bride two nights before the wedding. It would be a party full of celebration, Dancing, Music, Drink, Food, and _**CAKE!**_

Mustang and Hawkeye had arrived two hours after Izumi and the other party guest. Mei had showed them to their rooms and Mustang had asked her if Edward was there and she told him the older Elric was napping at the moment. Al and Mei tried to keep Edward and Mustang apart that day as they gave Edward another treatment on his leg with alkehastry and it healed it more. Edward had gone back to his room to rest before the party and Coda had decided to nap with daddy while Winry went to help Mei get dressed.

Coming back an hour later Winry woke Edward up and they began to get dressed for the party. Edward was feeling a little uneasy about being around so many of his old friends and then knowing half of them could sense something was off with him only made him more nervous. Winry tried to calm his nerves telling him it didn't matter how he felt because his friends were there for him no matter what just like he was there for them years ago. He started to feel a little better as they walked to the huge banquet hall and he glanced at Winry realizing she was gorgeous. Then he looked down at his adorable daughter with her hair in ponytails and her little antenna sticking up on her head it was then Edward thought to himself '_What could go wrong it's just a party?'_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well people I've had quite the weekend my car took a shit, My microwave took a shit. I had to rent a car that cost $250 a week, My car went in the shop, I can't go visit my sick dad. SO I'M SORRY I TOOK ALL MY FRUSTRATION OUT ON AL! AH HAHAHHAHAHAHH ( sorry babbling nonsense :( sorry Al)

Unbreakable chap.14

Entering the big hall decorated with wedding streamers and balloons Edward happened to glance at the walls which had old knives and swords hanging on them. He thought those looked cool as they made their way through the crowd mingling with people. Everyone was talking and having fun when Lan Fan walked up to Edward "Hi Edward, Are you having a good time?" He turned to her and smiled "Yeah Lan Fan thanks for asking." They talked for a few more minutes than Jerso walked up holding a plate "Hey Ed try the cake." He said handing the plate to Edward.

But in that moment Lan Fan felt a shift in his chi as she looked at him and his eyes darkened and his pupils widened and he gave her the most evil stare she had ever seen. Her eyes widened but it was too late he had already grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the 2 inch solid wood table_. 'Number one priority, take out the bodyguard'_ he thought as she fell to the floor completely knocked out as her forehead gushed blood. Reaching to her back Edward grabbed the four kunai knives she wore at all times and flipped up onto the table. Winry saw what had happened and ran over to Lan Fan bending down next to her she grabbed a towel and put it to her head as she looked up and watched Edward throw the kunai knives in Ling's direction as he yelled "LING YAO YOU MUST DIE FOR THE CRETAN CAUSE!" Ling's eyes immediately looked in Edward's direction then to the floor "LAN FAN!" he yelled seeing the knives flying his way he ducked them as Mustang's head shot up to see what was going on. Everyone began to scream as Edward ran down the 30 foot table grabbing a sword of the wall as he passed it and now swung it over his head.

Al's eyes widened seeing his brother running for Ling swinging a sword over his head "BROTHER!" he yelled as he ran towards Edward throwing his foot up trying to trip Edward but Edward jumped it. Al looked around and saw a tray full of food so he grabbed it and threw it at Edward's feet causing him to trip as Al ran towards him. Al reached Edward now it was brother against brother "What are you doing Ed?" He noticed the look in his brother's eyes and it wasn't Ed he was looking at. Edward threw a punch at him, something his brother would never do in anger. Al blocked the punch but Edward's foot came up and caught him in the face and he stumbled backwards some realizing he had to stop him Al ran forward and threw an air kick and hit Edward in the face. It looked like it only pissed him off more as he picked up a glass table placing it between Al and himself then he kicked through it sending Al backwards again. Al tried to focus on Edward's weak spots but he was fighting like he had none. As he ran towards Ed he jumped into the air hoping his kick would land in Ed's face but Edward had anticipated that as he spun around and when Al landed he grabbed his brother by the back of the head and ran forward taking Al with him and slammed Al's face into the wall. Al slid down the wall and he couldn't move anymore he watched helpless as Edward continued on his destructive course towards Ling and people were running in all directions.

Ling's security tried to stop him but he threw one of them like a rag doll against the table as he jumped in the air and did a spin kick that sent the other one flying in the opposite direction. The last one ran straight at him but Edward grabbed him by the throat and threw him over his head as he landed on the table.

Darius and Henkiel ran at Edward from different directions "We got him!" They screamed as they both lunged for Edward only to have Ed flip through them as they crashed into each other face first and fell to the ground.

Swinging the sword he just grabbed from the wall Edward stared at Ling and Ling stared back at him. Taking off running again two other people tried to stop him as his daughter watched from the sidelines, with her little fists out in front of her punching in the air "DADDY DUCK!" she yelled as Winry pulled her to the ground with her.

Izumi and Sig were seated near Ling eating watching the whole thing unfold and she had enough as she nodded to her husband after Edward threw the sword at Ling and he ducked leaving it sticking out of the wall. Sig walked to the end of the table and Izumi walked over by Ling knowing her boy was unstoppable by mere fighters who didn't know how to handle him due to his training "This is fucking ridiculous" she said as she saw Edward about to jump for Ling with his hands out "HONEY!" she looked at Sig "INCOMING!" she did a round house kick as Ling ducked and it caught Edward in the face sending him flying backwards into Sig's arms. As Edward squirmed Sig looked down "Time for a nap Ed" he said squeezing the pressure point in Edward's neck knocking him out. As Edward went limp in his arms he threw him over his shoulder as party guest tried to figure out what was going on "Where should I put him dear?"

Izumi pointed to the side where she pulled Ling "Why the hell was he trying to kill you?" Ling shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

"We need to secure him till we figure out what's going on." Mustang said walking up as Al walked over and looked at Mustang "This has to be somewhat your fault."

"My fault?" Mustang argued as Al turned to him and screamed "YOU LEFT HIM IN THERE! YOU NEED TO TELL US WHY?" Mustang knew now he would have to explain everything and he knew Al wasn't going to like it. But he couldn't figure out why Edward had just tried to kill Ling. Hawkeye just folded her arms across her chest, she didn't like the idea in the first place about leaving Edward in prison.

As they all walked to a place to secure Edward which was a room with shackles on the wall where they used to keep prisoners. Sig sat him on the floor and shackled his hands to the wall as everyone gathered around to hear Mustang's explanation. Mustang stood there for second then put his hand to his chin "Alright I'll tell you. I was following orders from Fuhrer Grumman." At this point Mustang started pacing "He wanted an unbreakable soldier to train other soldiers not to break if they became prisoners of war. When Fullmetal was captured he saw the perfect opportunity to get that soldier, especially since Fullmetal didn't break."

"WHAT!" Al yelled not believing what he was hearing as he walked over to Mustang "After everything Ed did for you I can't believe you would let him rot in prison to be an unbreakable soldier."

Mustang sighed as he pleaded with Al "Well I did. I had to follow orders Al."

A foot came out of nowhere and caught Mustang in the face as his head swung around "I BELIEVE THE MILITARY WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET AHEAD!" Izumi screamed as she walked up and grabbed him by the throat pinning him against the wall "Now tell me Colonel what the hell did you do to my boy to turn him into a killer?" she looked back at Edward shackled to the wall "He never believed in killing before."

"I think they experimented on him" Mustang wheezed out as Izumi leaned her ear closer "What's that I can't hear you." She loosened her grip on his throat "I think you might want to explain Colonel before I kick the shit out of you." Hawkeye had enough of the secrecy as she walked forward "Listen, it was a year after Edward was captured that information came in that Creta might be programming soldier's to kill by using just one word."

Izumi let go of Mustang's throat and turned to Hawkeye "So you're telling us that you think Edward was programmed to kill Ling?"

Mustang's eyebrows narrowed "What better way to start a war between our countries then to have an Amestrian kill the emperor of Xing."

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing as he walked over and bent down next to his unconscious brother "Does anyone know what set him off?" Lan Fan holding her head turned to Al "He was fine when I was talking to him then he just snapped."

Jerso turned to Lan Fan "It was when I walked up and offered him cake that he snapped." When Jerso said the word cake Edward's head snapped up and he stood up and lunged for Ling "You must DIE!"

Winry chased Coda into the room and Al turned "Winry get her out of here." With the mention of Winry's name Edward's chi shifted and those who could feel it felt it as he shook his head and looked at them "Winry" he whispered as he stared at Al. Then pulling his hands out he noticed he was shackled to the wall "What the hell's going on? Why am I chained to a wall Al?"

"Brother do you remember anything?" Al asked leaning closer to him as Edward looked at everyone's faces and lowered his head "I remember what I was doing but it was like I couldn't stop myself. It was like my mind controlled my body and I had no say in the matter." He looked at Ling "I'm sorry Ling I would never hurt you."

Ling smiled a soft smile as he stared at his old friend "I know Edward" as he walked forward he looked Edward in the eyes "But this" He slugged Edward square in the face "Is for Lan Fan." Edward's head snapped to the side as he turned it back and saw Lan Fan standing there with her head bleeding and two black eyes. Feeling he had hurt someone he knew that severely his head dropped "I don't understand what's going on with me?"

Al knew his brother was confused and he realized that they found out the word that set him off "Well it was smart of them to use a word that would be mentioned at the reception. Ed would have gone crazy and tried to kill Ling then and it would have looked like a set up." He looked at Mustang "I don't understand why you did what you did. I can't believe you would do that to him but now that we know the word and the deprogram word let's try not to use it." He smiled as he stood up "From now on its bread with frosting till we figure this out okay." Everyone agreed as Al bent down and unshackled his brother.

Edward walked over to Mustang "You're going to explain to me what their talking about and why I tried to kill Ling." He had a cold look in his eyes as he turned and walked away. Hawkeye turned to Mustang "Was it really worth what he went through to climb higher up the ladder Sir?" then she turned and walked off too leaving Mustang to contemplate the whole situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Unbreakable chap.15

Edward didn't really understand what was happening as he stopped Al when they walked out of the room by placing his hand on his brothers arm "Al I'm sorry about what happened." He gave Al a confused look "What did actually happen?"

Al sighed as he saw the confusion on his brother's face and he smiled slightly knowing it wasn't Edward's fault "It seems the Cretan military programmed you to kill Ling brother. They used a word that would set you off but now we know what that word is." Al's head lowered "They also used your love for Winry as a deprogramming word."

Edward sighed and looked at everyone walking down the hall "So I'm a ticking time bomb that can be set off by a word to kill my friend and only the love I have for Winry will stop me."

Al shook his head "Yeah that pretty much covers it." Edward rolled his eyes "Greeeeat this is going to be a hell of a wedding Al." He looked at his little brother's face all bruised up "Did I do that to you?" Al smiled as he shyly looked away "Yeah for never beating me before you sure handed me my ass this time."

Edward put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes "I'm really sorry Al" Al knew Edward felt guilty and he wasn't going to make him feel any worse "Don't be brother it just showed me I've had my nose in a book too long and I need to spend time sparing." He put his arm around Edward's shoulder as he pulled him down the hall "Will you spare with me later brother to see if I can get some payback for this?" Edward looked up and smiled a huge smile "You bet Al." His eyes widened as he thought '_I wonder what Lan Fan's going to do to get payback?'_ he dreaded that thought as he scratched his head and walked down the hall with Al.

As he got to the room he opened the door to find Winry sitting on the bed. Knowing she was probably freaked out he walked over slowly as he bent down in front of her "Win I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at him with her big blue eyes full of tears and she said something that surprised him "I'm so pissed off at Mustang right now if I knew alchemy I'd turn him into the jackass he is." Putting his hand over his mouth to cover the chuckle Ed smiled "Well then I'm glad you don't know alchemy."

She gave him a look of disbelief that he'd say that "Edward how can you take that so lightly. I mean the man left you in there for them to do this to you."

He stood up and looked into the other room where Coda was playing with a doll then he turned back to Winry "I have more important things to focus on right now Winry. I don't want to focus on the things that happened. I want to focus on the things to come and how to stop myself from doing this."

She lowered her head "Well then I don't know if this is a good time or not but I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you." she looked up into his eyes "I'm pregnant Edward."

His sarcastic side took over and he couldn't resist "You're not going to tell this one I'm dead are you?" He laughed "Oh! I know tell this one I'm completely crazy." She picked up a pillow and threw it at him "EDWARD!" he caught the pillow "I'm just joking Win." He walked over and sat down next to her and smiled "That's great Winry and I promise as soon as possible I'll put a ring on that lovely finger of yours." She smiled up at him "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He gave her a confused look "Are you nuts? I'm ecstatic to be a father again." Then he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

Ling, Mei, Al and yes even Lan Fan were meeting in a room to try to figure this all out. They cared about Edward and they knew it wasn't his fault as Ling stood up "Lan Fan and I can help him. But it will take time" He looked at Al "A lot of time maybe a year. They had four years to program him it will take us a year to help him to train his mind. "

Izumi had joined them at this point "Edward's mind was trained since I started training him. You have to take him back to that training because they've screwed all that up and manipulated it into a rage towards you Ling." She put her hand to her chin "The only way to bring him back to that innocence is to train his daughter with him."

Al's eyes widened "Coda? You want us to train Coda too." Izumi stared at Al then sighed "Yes train him with her innocence and he'll never know you're deprogramming him. Let him participate and teach him to rely on his own mind again and clear out everything they've put in there then build his mind back up Al exactly the way I did when you were children." She sighed again "You're going to have to start from scratch Al. He'll be a clean slate but it will take a long time to undo what this fucking military did to him. God I wish I could just have one day with these assholes I'd-"she vomited and Sig was right there "Don't get upset Izumi it's not good for you."

Al stared at Ling and Lan Fan "Now all we have to do is talk Ed into staying for a while." Then he looked at Mei "That's not going to be easy."

As they all left the room Al wondered how he was going to get Ed to stay for a year. Ling seeing the puzzlement on his face walked over and patted his shoulder "It'll be okay Al he can stay at the palace and if he's tries to attack me again, Well then we'll have to deal with it. Probably getting our asses kicked again."

"I don't know if brother will go for that. He's not going to want to be away from Winry and Coda that long." Al slightly smiled at Ling "He just got them back."

Ling pondered the idea for a moment "Well then I guess they all have to stay besides we can't very well train him without Coda here."

Al smiled a huge smile "Yeah that's right, teacher said to train her with him." He looked up at Ling smiling and let out a sigh of relief "Thanks Ling." Then he ran off towards Edward and Winry's room.

Upon reaching their room Al stopped and knocked on the door. Edward opened it and Al was very excited to talk to him and Winry. He explained what they had planned and what their teacher said and as he did he could see the look on both their faces as Edward turned to Al he felt the love that his friends had for him by wanting to help him. But he still had one thing on his mind and turning to his younger brother Edward smiled "That sounds great Al" He reached over and took Winry's hand "But you see Winry's pregnant again and I can't be away from her."

Al's excitement went to a whole new high "That's great you guys congratulations" Then he looked back to Edward "We want all of you to stay brother. We know you don't want to be away from Winry and Coda so we're going to teach Coda too."

Edward squeezed Winry's hand and turned to her slowly "Well Winry what do you think? Could we use a vacation in this beautiful land for a while?"

Winry pondered the idea of staying in Xing she had to admit it was a beautiful country and if Al and the rest of them could help Edward she figured they needed to stay "Edward I will go with whatever you decide." She looked up at him "But I think it's a great idea."

Edward took a deep breath and sighed "Well then I think it's settled" he smiled at his brother "Well stay then Al."

Al took both their hands "That's great news I'll tell Ling." He turned to walk out but then turned back around "Don't forget brother you're my best man tomorrow at the wedding so please be on your best behavior." Then he left leaving Edward and Winry to talk about the new chapter in their lives that would hopefully put their lives back on track.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Feelings and memories are the emotional ties that hold us together.

Unbreakable chap.16

Edward and Winry sat up half the night talking with Granny, Ling, Al and Mei about staying. Mei had informed Winry that there were a lot of people in Xing that could use a good automail mechanic. Granny had agreed it would be a good idea for them to stay to help Ed. She told Winry if they weren't back in Resembool by the time the baby came she would make another trip back to Xing to see her second great grandchild.

Today was the day, Al and Mei's wedding. A day of celebration and all the servants and guests were told not to use the word **Ca**ke or the emperor's life would be in danger.

Edward and Al were getting ready for Al's big day while Winry helped Mei get dressed.

Ed walked in and saw his brother struggling with his tie as he walked over and turned Al around and began knotting his tie for him "Well little brother todays the day." Al smiled "Thanks for helping brother I don't think I could have knotted the tie if my life depended on it." As Edward slid the knot to Al's neck he looked at his little brother only it wasn't his little brother anymore. He pictured Al's smiling face when they were younger and he looked at the man his brother was now "I'm proud of you Al." He turned and sat on the bed "You've grown into a fine man."

Al sat down next to him and smiled "It's because of you Ed. You raised me after mom died you're the reason I am who I am." A touching brotherly moment wasn't what Edward expected but it sure made him feel good as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Al leaned over close to his ear "Don't tell anyone but Mei is pregnant so you are going to be an Uncle." Edward smiled a huge smile as he pulled his brother into a hug "Congratulations Al and I promise I'll be the best uncle I can be."

Al chuckled as he hugged Ed back "I know you will brother because you're the best." They both savored the moment for a minute then let each other go and Ed looked at Al "Well it's time to get going. You know you're probably going to have to be doing this for me in a couple of months." Al got excited "So you're going to marry Winry." Edward bit his lower lip "Well yeah, I mean she's already had one of my kids and now she's pregnant again so I better make an honest woman out of her or granny will kill me." He winked at Al "Just don't tell Winry alright it'll be our secret." Al just face-palmed "Oh brother."

As they both walked out to the garden where the wedding was being held everyone was seated and awaiting the bride. Al was a nervous wreck standing with the priest and his brother a few times Edward had to catch him when his knees gave out and stand him back up.

The music started and everyone turned to see Mei looking beautiful in her light blue kimono, her hair was braided and atop her head in a radiant bun. The beautiful bouquet of lilies she carried flowed from her hand and vined to the ground. Coda walked in front of her throwing rose pedals on the ground and Ed and Al both smiled as she stopped to pull her underwear out of her butt in mid stride. Al couldn't catch his breath as Mei began to walk down the aisle escorted by Ling. Walking her up to Al Ling handed her off and the ceremony began. Edward looked over to Winry and smiled '_She looks so beautiful' _he thought as his attention went back to the priest performing the ceremony. Then he asked for the rings and Mei and Al turned to Ed as he patted his pockets and then smiled reaching in and bringing them out, handing them to Al and Mei.

Mei and Al exchanged rings and said their I do's then the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Alphonse Elric as they walked back down the aisle together hand in hand. Edward walked over and picked Coda up and took Winry's hand as they walked down the aisle a few minutes after the bride and groom.

Now it was party time for everyone as the reception got started. Al and Mei started off the dancing with the first dance as everyone watched the newlyweds who looked so in love. Drinks were flowing, music was blasting and Edward walked over to Mei and asked her to dance and as they reached the dance floor Edward spun her around as Winry walked over and asked Al to dance.

Mei looked up at Edward "You know I started out so long ago looking for you." Ed smiled as he looked into her eyes "You got the better man for you Mei." He looked over to Winry and Al "Plus I think you might have had a fight on your hands from the woman that has waited for me since we were kids." Mei laughed as Edward dipped her "Yeah I don't think she would have let a foreigner walk out of Amestris with you without beating her with a wrench." Edward laughed "She would have beaten me, not the girl." Just then Winry looked over and saw them smiling at her so she smiled back at them and Mei gave Edward a sly look "Boy if she only knew we were talking about her." As they continued their dance she figured she would ask Edward a question that had been bugging Winry but she didn't want him to know she was prying for a friend so she worded it nonchalantly "Sooo Edward I hear Winry's pregnant again, when are you going to marry that girl?"

Edward leaned close to Mei's ear "Al and I were having that same conversation this morning." He leaned back and smiled at Mei knowing what she was doing "Tell Winry I'll let her know." Mei smacked his shoulder playfully "Edward seriously I never thought we would be dancing together at my wedding to your brother." They danced closer to Al and Winry and Edward's attention went to the beautiful woman his brother was dancing with that was now carrying his second child. He stopped and gestured to Mei "Do you mind?" Mei saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Winry so she tapped Al on the shoulder "Do you mind giving your brothers woman back to him before I think you've already replaced me." Al passed Winry to Edward "Not at all my love" he told Mei.

As Edward caught Winry in is arms he smiled at her "You look very beautiful today Winry." He searched her face with his eyes "You have a glow about you." She smiled shyly "That is the glow of being pregnant Edward." Edward didn't know because he wasn't around the first time and he didn't know a woman could look so gorgeous being pregnant she saw him studying her face "Don't worry Edward I'll be going through a lot more changes before this is over." He didn't get to experience this with his first child so he was looking forward to experiencing this pregnancy. Just then someone tugged on his jacket as he looked down "Daddy can you dance with me?" Winry let go of him "Well I see I already have to share you with another girl. Just wait till you have to share me with a baby." Edward bent down and picked up Coda and placed her on his hip then took Winry in his other arm "I think we'll manage." He said as he danced with both his favorite women.

Just then someone yelled "HEY EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO CUT THE-"a unison of everyone yelling "NOOOOOOO!" echoed through the crowd as Darius slammed his hand over the cook's mouth "BREAD WITH FROSTING!" Darius yelled as he moved the cooks head in an up and down motion as the cook stared wide eyed at him.

While the bread with frosting was being passed around Edward sat off to the side staring out towards the countryside. Mustang walked up behind him "Ed I want to explain to you what Fuhrer Grumman had in mind for you."

Edward turned around and before Mustang knew it he punched him square in the face and knocked him to the ground then stared coldly at him as everyone watched "I don't give a shit what he wanted. I thought you were my friend and superior. I never thought you would do that to me after everything we went through." Mustang stood up as Edward started to walk off and put his hand on his shoulder "Edward" Ed stopped and closed his eyes as Mustang spoke "You are an amazing person. Even as a child I saw a strong person in you with a heart of gold. I hated to betray you like that and I'm going to Creta to find out how they did this to you so we can help you get your life back." Just then Hawkeye walked up beside him "Edward please don't let this define the relationship you had with the Colonel. I didn't agree with what they did to you and I would be on your side for any revenge you had in mind at this point." Mustang's eyes widened "Hey Hawkeye." She turned and growled at him as she got in his face "You have used this boy since he was a child and you know it." She then turned back to Edward "But he has also protected you when he could." They both knew she was right and this fighting pissing match they've had going on since they first started working together was their relationship. Neither one would let the other know exactly how they felt about each other because they we're so stubborn and didn't show their feelings. "Edward I saw every day the torment that the Colonel went through knowing there was nothing he could do to get you out. I also saw his resignation letter I talked him out of turning in."

Mustang frowned "You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at both of them "Are you two that stupid that you don't know how much you mean to each other?"

Edward turned to face Roy "You we're going to resign because of me?" Roy sighed as he looked at Edward "Yes I was but Hawkeye stopped me. She told me if I did there would be no one to look out for you if I walked away and I realized she was right. If I would have walked away you would have been killed for sure."

Edward thought about for a moment and figured that it had been Fuhrer Grumman that left him there and he was out now and with his family and Mustang really had no control over them programming him to kill Ling so he turned to Roy "You know it wasn't the fact you left me there, It was the fact that it hurt to be left by a friend."

Roy nearly pleading at this point "Edward I am truly sorry and like I said I promise you I will go to Creta and find out if there is any way to help you." Edward turned and looked at all the people staring at them, his friends, people he had fought side by side with, people that knew him better than he knew himself and he turned back to Roy and put his hand out "Alright Colonel you go find out if there's any way to deprogram me for good." Roy took Edward's hand and they shook on it "I promise Edward I will leave no building unburnt and I will give them hell." Edward smiled as Coda ran up and grabbed his leg "I know you will Colonel" bending down and picking her up Edward forgave him "Now let's enjoy this celebration for Mei and my brother." He turned and walked off as Hawkeye looked at Mustang "Colonel sometimes the truth is best. Why don't you just tell him you love him like a son and you always have?"

"Because Lieutenant deep down I think he already knows and besides I'm not going to let him down this time. I'll get that information if I have to blow Creta up piece by piece and it kill's me in the process." Mustang's determined look and words only made her worry more as they rejoined the party.


	17. Chapter 17

Unbreakable chap.17

Al and Mei departed on their honeymoon and they would be gone a week. The day after the wedding Ling decided to start working with Edward and Coda on some meditation exercises. He was trying to teach Edward how to concentrate while doing meditation martial arts. As Ling, Edward and Coda were doing their exercises Winry happened to walk by and Edward lost all concentration watching her with her little baby bump sticking out the front.

"Edward you need to concentrate" Ling told him. Edward smiled moving his hand in front of him watching Winry in between his fingers as he moved his hand "I am concentrating Ling." He had a love sick look in his eyes "On the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Ling smacked him in the head "HEEEY!" Edward yelled turning to him "Is it just me or are pregnant woman just hot." Ling shook his head "Ed you really need to focus." He looked at Coda and the determined look on her little face as she tried to stay on her feet was enough to make both of them laugh "I tink I got it uncle Wing." She said smiling balancing on one foot before she lost her balance and Edward caught her before she hit the ground. "Very good Coda" Ling said enthusiastically "That's better than some grown ups" he said giving Edward a stern look. Edward smiled at Ling "Alright I got it Mr. Boss man" he turned and balanced on one foot while moving his arms in a circular motion, then turning and bringing the other foot down. "Yes very good Ed" Ling said smiling and clapping as he joined in the exercise.

A few days later Lan Fan had planned her hurtful beating on Ed for attacking her. She saw him below doing some concentration exercises and she decided to jump down and attacked. Edward turned and blocked her punch as their fight began. It consisted of kicks and punches "I'm going to give you a scare like I have Fullmetal alchemist." Edward knew she was fighting for real because she wasn't holding back "I told you I was sorry Lan Fan." She finally caught him in the face and he fell to the ground and she jumped on him. He let her take her frustration out on him as he blocked as many of her punches as he could. During this whole fight Winry had been watching and she thought Lan Fan had plenty of hits but now it was getting serious as she walked out on the balcony. _'This girl needs to figure out revenge isn't good'_ she thought as she watched the fight below "HEY LAN FAN!" she yelled from the balcony and Lan Fan's head shot up as Winry got a devious grin on her face and the corner of her lip turned up and Lan Fan knew what she was going to do as Winry shrugged her shoulders at her "CAKE!" she yelled as Edward went crazy, pushed her off and got up then pulled her up and lifted her over his head. Just then Ling walked out after hearing the word cake and saw what was going on and his eyes widened "WINRY!" he yelled as Edward stopped turning then looked up at Lan Fan perched in his hands over his head "Lan Fan why do I have you like this?" She shook her head and sighed "You have no idea? Can you put me down now?" Edward smiled and placed her on her feet as Ling ran over to Winry "Just what the hell did you do that for?" Winry stared at him with a pissed off look "This is not a revenge training your supposed to be helping him." She turned to walk off "And besides she deserved it for what she was doing."

Ling walked over and gave Lan Fan a stern look "Just what the hell are you doing?" Lan Fan's head lowered "I'm sorry young lord but I just couldn't help myself." Ling sounded disappointed in her "I thought you were more in control than that." He looked over to Edward "I'm sorry for her behavior Edward." Edward laughed it off "Don't worry about it I deserved it after what I did to her." Ling turned back to Lan Fan "No! Winry's right, were supposed to be helping you not attacking you." He dismissed her with a stern look as she walked off and Edward turned back to Ling "Don't be too hard on her Ling I did leave a nasty gash on her forehead."

"That's not the point Edward were here to help you." Ling turned as Edward walked off and said back over his shoulder "I didn't leave the gash on your forehead Ling" Edward was still upset that he had hurt a friend. As he walked to the room where Winry was he entered it and looking at her he was mad but then as she turned to him he slightly smiled "Winry you can't do that." She walked over and wiped the blood from his nose "And why not she was being completely unfair." Edward scoffed "Unfair I left a two inch gash on the girl's forehead I was anticipating some pay back." He reached up and took her hand "So I'll handle it alright?" she smiled but knew he was right "Alright BUT if something like that happens again-" Cutting her off "Wiiinry?" he said sternly, "Alright I'll let you handle it Ed." She didn't like it but this was between him and Lan fan and she had to let them settle it.

Izumi knocked on their door just then and Edward opened it and she gave him the strangest look as if to say _'who kicked your ass?'_ then she walked in and crossed her arms "Ed I'm going to be leaving soon and I want to know if you're alright?"

Edward smiled at her picking a towel up and wiping his face "Yeah teacher I'm fine." Izumi uncrossed her arms and walked over and examined his face "Really because it looks like someone kicked your ass recently." Edward eyes lowered "No just a friendly sparing match." Izumi sighed as she turned "I wanted to let you know Mustang and Hawkeye left early this morning. I don't know if you even care because I don't. He said something about going to Creta to find out more information about what happened to you. Right now I really don't care what he does but I thought you would like to know." Edward let what she said sink in for a moment especially after the conversation him and Mustang had two days ago "Well I hope he'll be alright. They're ruthless over there."

Winry turned raising an eyebrow at him "I can't believe you're worried about him after everything he did." Edward walked over and placed his hands around her waist "I'm not like him and yes I do worry about anyone going into Creta. I've seen firsthand and what they can do." He felt her baby bump and not to change the subject but they really didn't know how far along she was "Winry I don't know about these things but, Well I think you might be further along than we thought." She examined her swollen belly and realized that with Coda she was this big in her sixth month as she looked at Edward "How long have you been back Edward?" He smiled at her "Seven months my dear have you forgot already?" She got a stunned look on her face as she walked over to him and he was a little scared at first "Edward I think I might have gotten pregnant the first time we made love in Resembool." Izumi turned to her "Winry that would mean your six months pregnant." Edward got a stunned look "You didn't realize you were pregnant earlier?" pushing his shoulder Winry looked down at her belly again "It's not like it's rocket science Edward I've had a lot to deal with these past few months so I wasn't paying that much attention."

"WINRY, THAT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD JUST SLIP THROUGH THE CRACKS!" Yes he was a little freaked out at this point as he took a deep breath and composed himself "Alright" He said softly then he stared at her and freaked again "THAT MEANS WE ONLY HAVE THREE MONTHS BEFORE THE BABY ARRIVES!" Izumi and Winry just watched as he began pacing the floor pulling at his hair "Edward" Izumi said softly as he stopped and looked at her "Everything will be fine. She has actually done this before." He began to rub his chin and calm down some '_Teachers right I wasn't even here the last time so this should be a breeze for Winry.'_ But then he remembered she said she had a hard labor the last time what if this time it was the same. Now he began to worry for her as he walked over and scooped her into his arms walking towards the bed and placing her on it, standing up in an upright position he looked down at her puzzled face "You are going to rest more now Mrs. Rockbell" A slight grin crossed his face as she stared stunned at him "Soon to be Mrs. Elric. I'm not taking any chances with you and this baby." He gave her a stern look "Understand?"

A smile curved the side of her mouth as she stared at him knowing full well he was in daddy mode and worried. She looked down to see Coda poke her head through his legs "Mommy, You need to whisen to Daddy" she had her hands on Edward's knees "Becauwas his knees are shaking mommy." Izumi put her hand to her mouth to cover the smile that just crossed her face as Coda said it and Edward reached down and pulled her in front of him and picked her up "That will be enough from you my smart daughter." and sat her on his hip.

Winry knew that now she had to take it easy because things were going to get a little more intense as the time grew nearer. Izumi pulled Edward to the side "If you want me to stay I'll stay but I think you need to experience this child being born on your own." She looked at Coda who was now eating her dad's ponytail as she laid over his shoulder facing his back "You already missed so much Ed" Edward looked at Izumi and figured he could handle it so he sighed "No teacher you go on home and I'll call you when the baby comes." She pulled him into a hug and then looked at Coda "You take care of daddy and don't let him freak out alright." Coda looked up and gave Izumi a huge smile "Don't worrwy grwanny I'w do just what you tol me to do." Edward's eyes widened at the word granny he thought Izumi was going to lose it "Granny?" He questioned as he looked at Izumi's softened eyes "Yes Edward I'm a grandma now." She smiled at Coda "It was something me and her discussed yesterday." Edward chuckled some as he watched Izumi walk to the door "Tewl grandpa Sig bye for me Grwanny." Izumi waved over her shoulder "Sure thing kiddo." As the door shut Edward looked down at Winry and she smiled "Wow I never thought I would hear her call herself a grandma?" Edward said taking Coda off his shoulder and sitting her on the floor.

Coda looked up at her father "Grwanny Izumummi said you were like a son to her so that makes her my grwanny."Edward could fell his chest tighten and a tear form in his eye as it rolled down his cheek and he looked at his daughter "She told you that did she?" Coda shook her head yes and a smile crossed Edwards lips as he hugged his daughter "Well you have one hell of a grandma there Coda." Winry sighed as she looked at both of them "You can say that again."


	18. Chapter 18

Unbreakable chap. 18

It was a week later when Al and Mei arrived back at the palace. Settling into their married life wasn't that hard because they had been together for so long. Al was searching for his brother when he found him sitting outside staring off into the countryside.

"Well brother you look a little better than you did last week the exercises are helping?" Al said as he watched Edward jump back to reality at the sound of his voice. "What?" Edward said turning around "Uh, yeah Al the exercises are helping."

Al knew his brother all too well "Your worried about **him** aren't you brother?" Edward shook his head and lowered it "Yes Al I know how ruthless Creta can be."

Al walked over and stared at Edward "I can't believe after everything he did to you you're still concerned for him." Edward lifted his head and looked at Al "I know but he has always been there for us Al." Al had a look of disbelief as he looked at Edward "Yeah until you needed him the most." Edward turned and looked at the countryside again "I just have to believe that he did it for the right reasons otherwise I'll just hate him." Edward was caught between his childhood loyalty to Mustang and trying to wrap his head around why Mustang did what he did? But he didn't wish what happened to him on anybody. It was hard enough for him to keep his sanity in prison he couldn't imagine one of his friends having to endure that.

In the next couple of weeks Al and Ling began working with Edward and Coda. They were coming along very well Coda was actually able to balance herself on one hand upside down now with some help from daddy. But not much help Edward noticed right off that she was a strong, determined, pigheaded little girl just like he was at her age. He smiled at her realizing she was him all over again but in girl form. As the weeks passed Winry had swelled up and popped out like a balloon and Edward realized it wouldn't be long now before he welcomed his second child into the world.

"Al" He walked over to his brother "I need your help." Edward asked as Al turned around from helping Coda "What with brother?"

Edward motioned his head to the side for Al to follow him over to the edge of the garden. As they stopped he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box "I need you to help me find someone to marry me and Winry. I want her to be my wife before the baby comes." He looked at Coda "I just wish I would have done it years ago."

Al smiled a huge smile "That's great Ed I'm sure the priest that married Mei and I would do it." As Edward looked at Al he smiled "I don't want anything big Al. I just want a small ceremony so we can be married." He looked up to the window of their room "I'll give her the huge wedding she deserves later." Edward looked back at Al "So can you go get him?" Al smiled a huge smile "Now brother? You want to do it now?" Edward took a deep breath and smiled at Al "Yeah why the hell not? I'll go get Winry." Al turned to walk the other way "I guess I'll get the priest and Mei." He stopped and turned around "What about Ling and Lan Fan?" Ed looked back at him "I'll get them too." Both brothers took off in different directions.

Edward ran into the room and startled Winry "Geez Ed you scared me to death." She saw the smile on his face "What's up?" he walked over and took her hand and bent down in front of her on one knee and her knees began to shake "Uh, Ed what are you doing?" He smiled up at her "Winry Rockbell would you do me the honor of marrying me today?" he reached in his pocket and took the box out and opened it. She stared at the ring for a moment before she had to sit down "Today Ed? You want to get married today? I'm so fat." He leaned closer to her "You're always beautiful to me Win. Come on let's do this be spontaneous." She wanted to marry him and she loved him more than anything so she got this burst of spontaneity as her eyes sparkled looking at him "Alright Edward I'll marry you today." He stood up from his crotched position "Alright then find a dress and meet me downstairs in ten." He went to run off but stopped and turned back to her and kissed her cheek "I love you" and with that he was gone out the door as she sat there and processed what he just asked her '_My god I can't believe he wants to get married today.' _She smiled to herself as she got up and started throwing dresses around looking for the right one. She found one and put it on then grabbed Coda and made her way downstairs. Al was waiting at the bottom of the steps as she and Coda came down "Brother told me to tell you to wait here a minute." She nodded as they stood there a moment.

Inside the little room Edward walked up to Lan Fan "Alright go for it and use your automail arm." He stuck his cheek out and she slugged him square in the face knocking him backwards and splitting his lip. As he caught himself on the table he looked up at her with blood gushing from his lip "Are we good now?" She nodded and he walked closer to her "I am truly sorry about your forehead Lan Fan." She sighed then smiled slightly "I know Edward but a woman's pride as the young lord's bodyguard got the better of me." Edward nodded "Understandable." She reached down and picked up a napkin and handed it to him "Here your lip is bleeding." Wiping his lip he smiled and they walked into the little room.

Ling opened the door and nodded to Al and Winry as they made their way into the room. She walked up and looked at his lip "Edward what happened to your face?" He smiled "It's all cool now baby don't worry." He turned to the preacher "Now let's do this." Winry had a look of panic on her face "Ed we can't I don't have a ring for you." Ling walked up and handed her a wedding band "Then it's a good thing I bought one for you to give to him." She smiled at him then took the band from his hand and looked at Edward. Ling looked back at her "You can buy another one for him later that you picked out." Edward frowned at him "Oh no when she puts it on my finger it's never coming off."

The ceremony was small but lovely and when they got to the vow part after Edward said his he told the priest he had on more thing to add as he looked at Winry "Winry I promise you one day I will give you the big wedding you deserve but for right now this will have to do." She stared at him and said her vows then added "Edward I would marry you anywhere and I don't need a fancy big wedding I just need you and Coda." That made him feel so good inside he couldn't express the words to argue with her. The priest told them to exchange rings then told Edward and Winry "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Edward "You may kiss your bride Mr. Elric." Edward wasted no time with that as he pulled her forward and planted a passionate kiss on her that buckled her knees but it was then she let out a slight scream "UH. ED." She looked into his eyes "My water just broke." Edward looked down and a horrified smile crossed his face as he realized they were married before the baby was coming "This isn't right I still have two more weeks." Winry protested as Ed helped her to their room.

He laid her on the bed "Well Winry maybe this one is impatient like me." She put her hand to her head "Not another you I already have that with Coda." A cocky smile crossed his face as he sat next to her and Al went for the doctor.

Edward sat outside the room till the doctor told him he could see the head and at that point Edward entered the room to be there when his child was born. Five hours later his daughter was placed in his arms and he looked at her blonde hair and blue eyes and bent down next to Winry "My mistake Win it's you that's impatient." She would have slugged him if she wasn't so exhausted but she just slightly smiled as he laid their second daughter on her chest "You're not disappointed it's not a boy are you Ed?" she said looking up at him "Are you kidding? As long as she's healthy and she's beautiful just like you Winry." Winry looked up at Edward "What do we name her? I know Ed you name her because I named Coda." Edward thought for a minute and he couldn't think of a single girl name he was so excited then two names came to mind as he combined them in his head and turned to Winry and smiled "Trishara" Winry looked up at him then realized he had combined his and her mother's names "That's beautiful Ed." She looked at their daughter and smiled "Trishara Elric. I like it."

Al brought Coda in and she crawled up next to her mother and father and stared at her new baby sister "She wooks like mommy" she said looking at Edward. Then bending down she kissed her head "I wiwl take care of her daddy." She smiled at Edward again and he leaned down and hugged her "You're going to be the best big sister ever."

It was a long night for the parents with feedings and changing and Edward was exhausted as he opened his eyes the next morning to look at all **his** girls lying next to him. Coda was snuggled into his chest with the baby next to her and then Winry. He looked at his now gorgeous wife sleeping and smiled to himself trying not to remember all the horrors he went through in prison '_You have a second chance Elric now make it count.'_ He thought as Winry opened her eyes and smiled at him and seeing the look on his face "What are you thinking Edward Elric? I know that look." She knew he was thinking about Mustang but he smiled slightly "I was just thinking how lucky I really am right now." He was always one for not letting his true feelings show. So she looked at their sleeping children and smiled "You know we can always try for a boy?"

He stretched and then leaned up on his elbow then leaning closer to her over his kids he gave her a seductive smile "Your damn straight were going to try for a boy Mrs. Elric." Then he kissed her lips gently as Coda stirred next to him and they both looked down seeing her sleeping with her hand on her stomach, mouth wide open with little snores coming from it and they both chuckled. Edward never figured that he had all this waiting for him while he was in prison. But he still had a nagging feeling about Mustang going to Creta and he knew that something wasn't right he just couldn't put his finger on it.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Alright people this is where shit gets crazy, unbelievable and completely over the edge. READY FOR A MIND FUCK!

Unbreakable chap.19

Mustang opened his eyes and he had a severe pain in his head as he tried to focus his eyes to the darkness. Trying to sit up he rubbed his head '_Where the fuck am I?' _He thought looking around the dim room then his eyes widened as he noticed a picture carved on the wall. It was a very good likeness to Winry and he knew as he looked down and noticed his gloves were gone that he had been captured during their advance on the Cretan military and without his ignition glove there would be no alchemy to help him. As he looked around and searched he found little pieces of metal in the cell that resembled Edward's automail.

'_So Fullmetal this is where you were being held all those years'_ How ironic he thought thinking he was actually in the same cell as Edward was. That's when he heard the keys coming down the hall and then sliding into the lock in his cell. As the door swung open the light caught his eyes and he squinted trying to see his captures. Both men walked in and one hit him with a stick "Colonel Mustang how nice of you to join us. Guess what today is? It's the day you get introduced to torture." The last thing Mustang felt was the stick upside his head then everything went black. When he awoke he was chained to a wall and raising his head he felt a severe pain as it throbbed.

"Colonel Mustang I'm glad you could join us. Too bad it's under these circumstances." A voice came from behind the light blinding him from seeing the man. Mustang strained against the light "Just who the hell are you?" he asked pulling on his chains "Is this how you treated Fullmetal?" The voice sighed "Oh no. He was exquisite, a brilliant specimen of a boy turned man with a rage that was waiting to be set free. You want to know how we made Edward Elric into what he is now then I'll show you."

The next thing Mustang knew he was being beaten from all sides by three men with pipes. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore after two hours the beatings stopped and he could barely stand, he hurt everywhere. They unchained him as he fell to the ground face first "Now Colonel you will be taken back to your cell to heal and then well resume your programming." Mustang couldn't keep his consciousness any longer as they drug him back to the dark cell.

He must have slept for hours only it seemed like days as he tried to sit up but every part of his body hurt in places he never thought a person could hurt in. As he looked at the small crack in the door giving off little light _'Edward I'm so sorry. I don't know how you survived four years of this' _The thought of the young boy he once protected and fought side by side by going through this turned his stomach. He didn't know how he could let Fuhrer Gruman talk him into leaving Ed here. It was his job to protect the boy and watch after him like he always had and he knew it was wrong to leave Edward here. But then again his own selfish ideas and thirst for power had driven him to do it. '_God I'm such an arrogant asshole and Ed was right I do have a god complex when it comes to being in control'_ he thought as he sat there and waited for the next beating to come.

It was days later when they came for him and when they drug him into the room this time they didn't chain him up. "Let's see how you take on multiple attackers Colonel" The voice from behind the light said as four guys approached him he fought as hard as he could but his ass was handed to him on a platter "I see you're no Edward Elric in fighting skills. You are really just a man without your gloves aren't you Flame alchemist." Mustang looked up holding his side and wheezed out "What do you want from me?"

The voice from behind the light just chuckled "I want you to suffer as Edward did." Confused now Mustang was trying to figure out why they would want him to suffer as Ed did? Aren't they the ones that tortured him and turned him into an assassin? "In order to know how to deprogram him you must suffer as he did." Now he was really confused _'Just who the hell is this person_?' The puzzling question plagued his mind as he sat on the floor completely confused.

"My plan is to use you now since Edward's planned escape and failed mission. I wonder how it would look for a Colonel in the military to kill the emperor. Then our plans of war will be in motion. I would have to say Edward was a lot more strong willed than you and he was an excellent fighter. His loss of his alchemy skills had no effect on the way he fought. Since he was a child his mind was trained so well by his teacher Izumi that training him for an assassin mission was very easy." Mustang was amazed they knew so much about Ed and his childhood "How do you know about his training? No one but a few people knew who his teacher was." He knew now they had let Edward escape and he had to find out who this person was so he stumbled to his feet and waited for a time to strike. As he watched every man's moves he saw his time and lunged forward and grabbed the light smashing it to the ground.

As his eyes began to focus he saw the face of someone he knew well and couldn't believe his eyes it was Hawkeye's own grandfather "Fuhrer Gruman?" He whispered as he stared in shock then gritted his teeth "You did this to Ed?"

Gruman jumped back as his men grabbed Mustang "Well not exactly. You see the Cretan military started it then I had Ed transferred to this facility while he was unconscious after a beating. It's just over the Amestrian and Creta border this is where we finished what they had started. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I thought you might be a good specimen for the next move in our plan. But now I see I should have given you to Creta first and let them start it. It seems we're too soft in our programming process."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" Mustang struggled against his holders now knowing that Gruman had completely lost his fucking mind "AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU HAD ME GO ALONG WITH IT." He went limp in their arms "I can't believe after everything that kid did for the military you would stoop to such a disloyal thing."

Gruman walked over to Mustang "That kid as so call him is a one man wreaking machine. He's like the ultimate weapon of mass destruction and when controlled could wipe out an entire country single handed alchemy or no alchemy. His mind is so advanced that he can change fighting skills in the middle of a confrontation without even thinking twice."

Mustang sighed as he looked at Gruman "I know that's why I asked him to become a state alchemist. But I never thought he would be used as a weapon against another country."

Gruman smiled at Mustang and nodded to his men to take Mustang to his cell "The military thanks you Colonel for finding him for us. But it's unfortunate that you know all this now. I'm going to keep you alive for now till I figure out what to do with you. I can't very well let you go. I might have to give you to Creta as a prisoner to program you to forget all this." As Mustang looked back over his shoulder Gruman smiled "Edward Elric was your prize find Mustang but now he must be taken care of now that he knows the truth."

Mustang's eyes widened they were going to kill Ed? he turned one last time "Fuck you Gruman I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do. You won't hurt the kid." He spat being drug away. He couldn't believe what he was just told. How was he going to tell Hawkeye her grandfather had turned into a monster? The man he looked up to in the military was as power hungry as he was. He should have known after the stunt he pulled before the Promised day after it was all over with he just swooped in and became Fuhrer. Now he was going to kill Edward '_Over mine or your dead body Gruman I swear you won't touch a hair on that kids head.' _He swore as hewas tossed into his cell but as he looked up at the drawing of Winry he realized this had been Ed's hell and prison and although he didn't like to admit it he had a part in it but know he wanted to make it right. The guard that threw him in his cell just laughed at him "You know that kid Edward was a strong one I have to admit. I played hell getting into his mind. He was a tough cookie to break into a friendship with." He smiled a devious smile at Mustang "In the end we all need friends but he wanted to kill you." Mustang looked up annoyed "Just who the fuck are you?" The guy tipped his hat "I'm Josh." Mustang's eyes widened as he remembered the man he had sent Edward in to save "Your Josh" He scoffed "So it was all a set up to get Fullmetal here wasn't it?" Josh grinned "Hey you're a smart one." Then he turned and walked off leaving Mustang to realize he had betrayed Edward and himself by believing in the military. He remembered back to all the times Edward had questioned their actions and now he knew why.


	20. Chapter 20

Unbreakable chap.20

It was a couple of weeks later when Hawkeye arrived at the palace in Xing. She figured Edward was the only one that knew the prison inside and out. Al met her as she arrived and she explained the situation. Although Al really wasn't surprised he told her his brother had a feeling something wasn't right as he walked her out to the balcony where Edward was.

"Hi Lieutenant what are you doing here?" Then he saw the look on her face and his eye narrowed "What happened?" He asked and he heard his own voice crack when he said it.

She swallowed hard and began to explain to him what had happened when they had gotten into Creta. She told him that she and the Colonel had gotten separated and when she finally thought she caught up to him all she found was his gloves lying on the ground and he was nowhere to be found. Edward felt a tightening in his chest and a knot form in his stomach. She continued to talk "There is also information Edward that the Cretan military wants you dead because you failed to kill Ling." Al looked at Edward and Edward shook his head "This is unreal" he said throwing his head back and looking at the sky. Tilting his head forward he looked at Hawkeye "It would be just like the Cretan military to send someone after me but I thought they would do that way before this."

Al got a horrified thought "Ed you don't think they'll program Mustang to kill you?" Edward thought for a minute then realized that would be a stupid move on their part "No Al they would know Mustang couldn't take me in a fight hand to hand."

Hawkeye looked at Edward "I need your help Edward to find him. Will you come with me to go to Creta and look for him?" That is when Al drew the line "I can't believe you're asking him to do this after everything he went through?" She turned to Al with a pleading look in her eyes "I know it's a lot to ask but-"Al cut her off "But you still want him to do it!" Edward was having his own inner argument with himself as he turned to both of them "STOP IT!" he grabbed his head and fell to the ground. He knew only too well what they were doing to the Colonel and he didn't know if he could go back there to help.

Both Al and Hawkeye looked at Ed and they could tell he was in turmoil "Ed, are you okay?" Al asked placing his hand on his brothers Al's hand comforted him for a minute then he looked up through his bangs and with a shaky voice "Fine I'll go with you." Al happened to look at the door behind Ed and saw Winry standing there holding the baby and she had a disturbed look on her face. Al leaned down towards Ed "Ed you can't go. You're wife just had a baby." He helped Edward to his feet "Besides I don't want them getting a hold of you again because they'll kill you this time." Winry walked up behind him "Edward what's going on?" her eyes were wide as she asked him and he turned around. "The Colonel has disappeared in Creta and the Lieutenant wants me to help find him." She looked to Hawkeye then back to Edward "No!" she said sternly "You're not doing it Ed. I don't care about the Colonel I care about you." She looked back to Hawkeye "I'm sorry but I just can't lose him again." Hawkeye nodded "I understand Winry."

Winry turned to Edward "You're not seriously considering this are you?" he couldn't think right now and he snapped at her "I DON'T KNOW!" she flinched and the baby began to cry and he looked at them and realized what he just did. With pleading eyes he stared at her "I'm sorry" he motioned for her to hand him the baby and as he took her he began to bounce her some "Shhh it's alright daddy's got you." The baby began to calm at the sound of his voice and looking down at her little head cradled in his hand he knew he couldn't leave his family. Flinging his hair over his shoulder he lifted Trishara up to his shoulder and placed his chin on her head. He looked at Al and Hawkeye and the look in his eyes was like he was holding on to everything in his life. He stood there silent for a few minutes while everyone watched his face and knew he was contemplating and configuring things in his head as he closed his eyes. Then upon opening them he looked at Hawkeye "I'll go as far as the border but I will not go into Creta."

Al and Winry both protested "NO!" Edward felt the baby was sleeping so he handed her back to Winry and looked in her eyes "I love you so much. I love the kids with all my heart. I promise nothing will happen to me and I'll be back in two weeks."

Al turned to him "I can't believe you're going after him after what he did to you." Edward turned to his younger brother "Unlike him Al I can't leave a friend in that hell hole." Al was determined not to lose his brother again "Fine then I'm going too. I can use alchemy and you can't that gives us an advantage."

Hawkeye walked over to Edward as Winry stood there looking like she had just lost everything in her life "Ed I think you should stay behind and be with her." She turned his head towards Winry who was now hyperventilating "Winry!" he ran over and took the baby and handed her to Al as he tried to calm Winry down "I-I-I'm n-n-not go-ing thr-ough th-i-i-is ag-a-a-ain E-E-D!" he pulled her into a hug "Alright baby" he stroked her hair "Alright your right I don't need to go." He had never seen her like this in all the years he had known her. He was trying to get her to catch her breath but she had hyperventilated herself so much that she just went limp in his arms "Winry? Baby" he said picking her up and carrying her to the first room he could find and lying her down.

"Ed you need to be here with her and the kids. We will go find the Colonel." Al told him sternly "She's not going to be alright if anything happens to you brother." Edward looked to the couch where his wife was laying and he was torn between helping a man who left him to rot or saving the woman he loved from further pain. It wasn't that much of a choice he had told himself he got a second chance and right now Winry and the kids were the only things holding him to sanity. "Besides I know who to call to go with me." Al smiled at Edward "Teacher and Scar. I also have Darius, Heinkel, Jerso and Zampano." Al smiled a sly smile "And of course I have Major Armstrong who's just a phone call away."

Edward figured Al was right with all these people with him he knew his little brother would be well protected. "Alright Al this is your venture but promise me you'll be careful. If they find out your my brother who knows what lengths they'll go to to capture you." Edward looked up at Mei who had just walked in the room "And besides you have your own wife and baby to get back to." Walking over to Mei Al handed Trishara to her as he went to make his phone calls. He knew that some people weren't going to be happy to go looking for Mustang.

Edward looked at Hawkeye and walked over and sat on the couch in front of where Winry was laying. As he caressed her cheek with his fingers he looked up at Hawkeye "I'm sorry Lieutenant I just can't put her through this." Hawkeye smiled "Its understandable Edward I knew it was a shot in the dark to ask you." Walking closer to him she watched as Edward worried over Winry and she realized his love for her hadn't changed in all these years "Edward I know you love her and your scared. I also know that you're torn between your feelings for the Colonel right now. But I also know how the Colonel feels about you, only he would never admit it to you. You two are so pigheaded sometimes all you do is get on each other's nerves. But when it came down to it you were always there for each other. He'd kill me for telling you this but he thinks of you as a son Edward."

Edward looked up at her and smiled "I know Lieutenant and that's what hurt the most while I was imprisoned. Knowing that he wasn't coming for me it was like my dad leaving all over again." Hawkeye crouched down next to him "Edward he tried so hard to get you released that it absolutely drove him crazy trying to figure out how to keep you alive in there. He didn't know what else to do. It seemed every time he went to the higher ups they would shut him out." She sighed "For a while there he thought maybe something wasn't right in the military that's why he wanted to resign. He thought he could look for you if he wasn't in the military but I told him he needed to stay where he had some pull for you." She stood back up "Roy Mustang may be a man who wants power Edward but when it comes to you he's very ruthless."

Edward smiled at her realizing that the Colonel had always been a little hard on him to make him tougher. Maybe it was Roy being hard on him that made him able to withstand the torture he went through. Mustang had fought him tooth and nail when he was younger and he had been worried about Mustang getting out of control when he tried to kill Envy for murdering Hughes. He had gone a little off his rocker that day and Ed was frightened for him. They had been through a lot he and the Colonel it was a love hate relationship that had withstood the hardships and heartaches of the past. Now worried about his superior Edward was caught between the thoughts in his mind to help him and to let someone else handle it. It wasn't like he could just take off like he did when he was young. Looking over at Winry he now had a wife and two kids to worry about if anything happened to him.

Winry's eyes fluttered as she opened them and looked up at him "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he bent down and kissed her cheek. She had heard some of their conversation as she had her eyes closed and she had to process what Hawkeye had said to Ed. She knew Hawkeye thought no one could hear them but Winry was glad she had. She smiled up at his worried face "Yes Ed I'm fine. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. It was like my whole life was getting sucked out of me and I couldn't breathe." He helped her sit up and hugged her tightly "I'm just glad you're alright and I'm not going anywhere." Feeling a sense of relief Winry wrapped her arms around him.

Al walked back in the room and explained that everyone he called was willing to go only to protect and help him. "Teacher said to leave the bastard there to rot." Al gave Hawkeye a cheesy smile "But after a little persuading she came around."

Hawkeye smiled a slight smile "Thanks Al for all your help. Trust me if I didn't think he was in real danger I would have said the same thing after what your brother went through."

Edward raised his head "That's not true Lieutenant you would move heaven and earth for that over bearing prick and you know it." She smiled at him blushing a slight shade of red in her cheeks as she realized it was nice to hear the old Edward come back.


	21. Chapter 21

Unbreakable chap.21

The next day Al was getting ready to leave for Creta when Edward walked into the room "Al I want you to be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks." He gave his younger brother a stern look "Do you understand me? They don't fuck around over there and if they find out who you are you'll be in danger."

Al put his hand on Edward's shoulder as Mei and Winry walked into the room "Don't worry brother I'll be careful." Edward lowered his head "You better because if I have to come after you they'll be hell to pay. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. You're the only brother I have."

Winry knew it was tearing Ed apart not being able to go but she was relieved he was staying. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him and she thought for a moment maybe she was being selfish. All her life she had watched Ed and Al walk out of her life. Now it was just Al going and it didn't seem right to her that he had to go. He just got married too and his wife was pregnant. But the Elric's were always like that they had to help one way or the other and they would have sacrificed one for the other. Al had done that when they fought father to get Ed's arm back and in return Ed sacrificed his alchemy for his younger sibling. They were as close as any siblings could be and when Ed went missing Al was lost trying to find him.

Al smiled at Edward "Brother I have the best of the best going with me. Well with the exception of you." Edward raised his head and stared into his brother's eyes and Al knew what he was trying to say as he walked over "Take care of Mei till I get back." Edward slightly smiled "You got it."

Hawkeye walked into the room "Al, are you ready to go?" Al nodded and walked over to Mei and kissed her cheek "I'll be back before you know it." She stared at him and held his hand as long as she could "You better be." Ed felt so helpless watching his brother's happy life being torn apart and then the inevitable creep into his mind '_What if they capture him?_' As he watched his brother walk to the car to go to the train station he did something that surprised everyone "AL!" he yelled as he ran up and gave his younger brother a huge hug not wanting to let him go. Al felt all the air squeeze out of his lungs because Ed hugged him so tight "I'll be careful Ed I promise" he wheezed out as Edward slowly let his grasp go on Al. Al turned and got in the car and he and Hawkeye drove away to catch the train to meet everyone he had called in Creta.

As the car left the palace grounds Mei and Winry went inside but Edward sat on the palace steps till Ling came out "Ed you've been out here for hours. Dinner is ready and the women are waiting for you." Edward turned to Ling "Tell them to go ahead I'm not very hungry right now." Ling knew his friend was worried Al was the only thing Edward ever stressed over before Winry and the girls came along. He walked over and sat next to his friend "Edward Al will be fine. He's a good fighter and his alchemy is some of the best I've seen. Mei has trained him well in that art." Edward turned and looked in Ling's eyes and Ling noticed the fright in his "You don't understand what these people are capable of Ling." Edward's forehead beaded with sweat "They beat you and just when you think you can't take it anymore they throw you into fighting multiple attackers. It's like being caged with a bunch of lions attacking at all sides. The worst one is when they blindfold you, throw water on you and attack you with electric shock that's the one that hurts the most." Ling could tell Edward was getting agitated so he stood up "Come on Edward let's do some meditation out here."

Ed looked up and realized he had been having a flashback so he shook his head and stood up "Alright Ling if you think it will help." Ling smiled slightly at his friend and slowly nodded "I do Ed." So they walked out onto the grass and began their meditation exercises. Lan Fan watched and knew something must have happened for the young lord to be doing meditation at dinner time. So she turned and walked to the Dinning hall and upon entering Winry looked at her "Did Ling go to get Ed?" Lan Fan slightly smiled not wanting to let on that maybe something was wrong "They said to go ahead because their talking right now." Winry started fixing Coda a plate "Oh okay" She said placing it in front of the young girl. Lan Fan sat and ate slowly watching the grassy area outside and she could see both men while they were out there. They had spent an hour on meditation exercises when Ling turned to Ed "Do you feel any better now?" Ed slightly smiled "Yes thanks for that Ling I guess I got a little freaked out for a minute." Understanding all Edward had gone through Ling smiled as his stomach growled "Now if you'll excuse me I must get food." He started to sway as Ed caught him and threw his arm around his shoulder "YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO EAT OR YOU'LL PASS OUT!" Ling looked up "Friends are sometimes more important Edward." His words hit Ed straight in the heart as he walked him into the palace to the kitchen and sat Ling down and fixed him a plate of food. Watching Ling eat was like watching two foxes fight over a drumstick.

Edward sighed as Ling started to feel better "Thanks Edward that was great" He said smiling a huge smile. Edward looked around the kitchen at the twenty some odd empty bowls "Didn't I tell you once it's amazing you're not a giant fat ass?" Ling smiled "Yes you did when Greed shared my body." Ling got a far off look "I sure miss him sometimes when I have to make choices." Edward remembered his homunculus fighting campaign and he smiled at Ling "Me too Ling." Edward stood up and stretched "Well I'm going to hit the hay Ling" he turned to walk out of the kitchen as he yelled over his shoulder "See you in the morning." Ling yelled back in between shoveling food in his mouth "Goodnight Ed."

The next morning Edward awoke early he had gotten Coda dressed to take her down to the gardens to play and let Winry sleep in with the baby. Outside Coda was playing ball and he was staring off into space as she walked up to him "Daddy." Winry had awoken and walked to the balcony and watched as their daughter tried to get his attention. "Daddy" she said again but he didn't answer "Daddy" but he was still staring off into space so she chucked the ball at his head "DADDY!" Edward's hand went to his head and he rubbed it as he turned to face her "Ow baby girl that hurt." She stared at him with a pissed off five year olds look and her hands on her hips "You weren't paying attention daddy." Edward smiled "You know you look just like your mother when you stand like that." He stood up and picked the ball up and threw it tossed it to her.

Winry realized where Edward needed to be as she walked into the room, got her robe, put the baby in the cradle and headed downstairs to the gardens to talk to him. As she walked out into the garden she saw that he had sat back down and was staring into space again. She knew he was worried about Al as she walked up and crouched down in front of him and lifting her sapphire gaze to his "Edward I love you." He turned and smiled at her "I love you too" he said softly as she gently placed her arms around his neck as he stared at her. She sighed as she looked around "You know I always knew when something was bothering you even when you weren't around. It was like a sixth sense I had that was connected to you." She looked back at him "I know you're worried about Al and I know where you need to be." As she leaned in and hugged him tightly he rested his head on her shoulder "Promise me Edward that if you go help them nothing will happen to you."

His eyes widened '_Did she just say what I think she said?'_ he leaned back and looked into her eyes "Win, are you saying I should go?" She stood out of her crouched position and sat on his knee as he wrapped his arm around her waist "I don't see how sitting here is doing you any good when your mind is somewhere else. You have always been in the fight and to keep you here is very selfish of me. Even though I don't agree with what the Colonel did that doesn't change the fact you are who you are and helping people was something you always did." She sighed "Besides you have to go put this to rest or you'll never have any peace and that's not the way I want you to have to live out your life."

'_You are so incredible'_ he thought as he watched her lips moving as she talked and now he knew why he loved her so much. When she finished her speaking he looked at her and gave her a sideways grin "You Mrs. Elric are a very special woman and that's why I love you Winry. It seems you know me better that I know myself and your right I do have to put this to rest. I have to go face my fear or I'll never have that freedom to know I conquered it." He turned her to face him on his lap "I promise you I won't do anything stupid and I will come back. You and the girls are the only thing good in my life right now." He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and as he kissed her she couldn't think of going through life never feeling his lips again and she wondered if this was the right thing to do.

Leaning back he smiled at her "You know Winry I've been thinking. There's really nothing left for us in Amestris after this is over and it's so peaceful here. I feel like I can relax and enjoy life here in Xing. It's just something to think about but what would you think about moving here after this is done?"

She stared at him for a moment "What about Granny Ed?" He smiled "That old wind bag?" the he grinned "Hell maybe she's sick of Amestris too. We'll bring her along also." Winry didn't know what to say. Yes it would be a big decision to make and he did seem more at ease here "I'll think about it Edward." He looked at her then Coda "That's all I ask you to do. I would buy you and granny a shop to set up an automail store and you could help out the people here in Xing." She did have to admit it sounded like a great plan but first they would have to get through this dilemma that was like an elephant in their life "Why don't we discuss it when I return then?" he said giving her a slight pat on her as then they heard the slight cry of their other daughter. As Winry stood up Edward pushed himself out of the chair "I got her" he turned to enter the palace leaving his wife to ponder the idea of a new life in a new country.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Okay people I've had a hell of a Friday the 13th but due to supernatural intervention I'm happy to report. Something guided my hand to fix my own computer after the guy at the shop told me I was screwed. My car was fixed for something stupid the guys who fixed it the first time did and I bought a new microwave. YAY! So no more picking on characters with my frustration unless something sets me off today. Oh! and Jaclyn excuse the babbling nonsense, if you read your PM you'll understand. Special thanks to JaclynKaileigh, FairytailXFMA, Anime control and Here kitty kitty kitty (my lovely daughter) for all your great reviews that keep me writing too keep you in suspense.

Unbreakable chap.22

Edward stood on the train depot platform and looked down the tracks to see the train coming, turning around he looked at Lan Fan "Keep my girls safe while I'm gone." Lan Fan nodded to him as Ling stepped forward "Are you sure you're up for this Ed?" Edward gave him a look as if to say '_Seriously? No'_ then he just smiled "Yea." Walking over to Winry holding the baby he placed his hand gently on Trishara's head as she slept in her mother's arms. Looking into Winry's eyes he saw the worry she had "Don't worry baby I'll be home before you know it." She slightly smiled "Be careful Edward." He leaned over and kissed her then leaned down and kissed the babies forehead. Bending down he picked Coda up and sat her on his hip "Take care of mommy while gone." She gave him a saddened look "Daddy why are you leaving again?"

Edward sighed as he started to explain to his daughter that he had to help someone that needed him right now. "But Mommy needs you daddy." She gave him a confused look. "I know baby and I promise I'll be back soon." Her eyes widened "But daddy what if they catch you again?" He could tell she was a little scared so he tried to reassure her "Don't worry now that I know about you and your sister there is no cell in this world that could hold me." He kissed her cheek and leaned back and smiled "You guys are the most important thing in my life right now." Looking into his daughters eyes "You know that right?" She giggled slightly "Yes daddy" as he put her to the ground when the train came to a stop next to them. Edward took a deep breath and looked at everyone again when he got to Winry he mouthed _'I love you' _to her and she to him.

Getting on the train he felt a sense of dread hit him knowing he was going back to the place he hated the most. Sitting in a seat he looked out the window and placed his hand on the glass staring at his family. He never thought in a million years that after he escaped this would be where his life was, a wife and two beautiful daughters, now he had something more to fight for. He was going to bring hell with him this time and there was going to be no stopping him. He would use everything Izumi taught him and the rage the Cretans placed in him. As the train pulled out he sat in his seat thinking about what they could be doing to Mustang right now. He knew it was probably the hardest thing the Colonel had ever had to face because it was for him.

Four days later the train pulled into a little train depot and as Edward got off he noticed it was the same train depot he and Josh had found the night they escaped. He started walking and about a quarter mile out he saw the tree line of the woods they had went through. Wondering if the Creta border was on the other side he began walking out towards it. Wearing black leather pants, a black t-shirt, his long hair in a braid down his back and a pair of black hiking boots he knew since the nights were warm he wouldn't need anything else. He also figured that if the woods were this close that he could be there way before night fall.

Getting into the woods about forty five minutes later he looked around remembering the night he and Josh escaped. He tried to remember which way they came from. Standing in the middle of a clearing and turning in different directions nothing looked familiar because they had escaped in the dark. He finally decided to walk to the west and as he did he found a piece of material stuck on a tree branch. It looked like it had been there a while and it also resembled the shirt he was wearing the night he escaped. He clinched it in his fist closing his eyes and seeing him and Josh running through the woods. Opening his eyes he knew he was going the right way as he dropped the piece of cloth and continued walking.

About an hour later he emerged out the other side of the woods and he looked around. There in the distance was a building that looked all too familiar to Edward, with huge gates around it and barbwire at the top of the fencing. His heart rate went up and his palms got sweaty as he tried to control his breathing. He was alone out here and all anyone had to do was recognize him and he was done for. Looking to his left then his right he saw a familiar sight as he walked over to it. There in front of him was the hole he and Josh emerged from that night. Looking back to his left he got a confused look on his face '_Wait a minute this is the Amestrian side of the boarder. What the hell?'_ he looked out and noticed the Cretan side was about what looked to be two miles away. '_H-How could this be?'_ he got a sick feeling in his stomach as he now knew that he Edward Elric was a prisoner of his own country. His eyes closed as his knees gave out and he fell to the ground '_Betrayed…..betrayed by my own government.'_ He fell forwards onto his hands as he sat there on all fours for a moment trying to process what he just found out. "I can't believe this." He said through gritted teeth now getting pissed "THOSE BASTARDS!" he yelled as his head shot to the side hearing a noise from the bushes. Then he heard a whisper "Brother" his eyes softened as he saw his younger sibling emerge from the tree line "Al." Then after Al walked out Hawkeye followed him "What are you doing here Brother? I told you to stay away."

Edward pushed himself up and then stood up and slightly smiled "Well you know me can't stay away from a fight for too long." Al shook his head "You shouldn't be here Ed." Hawkeye noticed that Edward looked puzzled "What is it Ed? Is there something wrong?" Turning to her and Al he pointed to the hole, "See that? That's where I escaped from." Turning his head to the slightly towards the building "That was where I was being held." Looking back to Hawkeye he pointed out about two miles "That's the Cretan boarder" he turned to both of them "Do you see anything strange about this seeing how I was supposed to be imprisoned by Creta?" Al thought for a minute then his eyes widened "You were held prisoner on the Amestrian side." Hawkeye was shocked "B-But how? And Why? Are you telling me our own military held you prisoner and tortured you?" Edward's head slightly dipped forward "Yes Lieutenant it would appear that way."

Hawkeye walked over next to Edward "So where's the Colonel?" She looked to the Building "Is he in there or out there?" she looked out about two miles. Feeling sick to his stomach Edward turned to her not wanting to tell her what he was going to but he did "I have a feeling he's right in here Lieutenant." He let out a deep sigh "Soooo shall we make a plan and get him out." Al knew Ed was having trouble realizing their own military did this to him so he walked over to him "Are you sure you're okay to do this Ed?" Edward looked at Al with a look Al had never seen in his brother's eyes. This was a different kind of hate, a new one that came with the realization that his own country kept him from the people he cared for the most and turning him against friends "I'm ready for hell Al and that's what they're going to get from me." He said through gritted teeth as Al got somewhat worried about what Ed had planned "Alright then everyone else is camped right inside the woods so let's go make our plan then to get the Colonel." Al and Hawkeye started to walk towards the woods when Al stopped and turned back to see Edward just standing there staring at the building _'He's going to take that_ _building apart brick by brick_' he thought then yelled "ED COME ON!"

Going into the woods Izumi caught sight of Edward and verbally scolded him for being there but upon learning what Ed found out she then wanted him to face his captors and kick the shit out of them. As they began that night to make their plan they had figured two teams were better than one big one. Everyone had their jobs to do and they all knew it was a huge risk as Edward turned to them "If they know we're coming for the Colonel they might kill him so we need to find him first." He glanced at Hawkeye "You brought his gloves right?" She nodded and they all agreed that before sun up they would put their plan in motion.


	23. Chapter 23

Unbreakable Chap.23

Al awoke later that night and looked up to see Edward sitting against the tree. He was staring off in the direction of the building. Al sat up and turned towards him "Ed you need to get some sleep." Edward's head turned in his brother's direction "Change of plans Al. We're going to have to go in with four teams, two on each team. I don't know how well guarded the place is and I don't know how many are inside. So we have to come at it from all sides." Al sighed and got up and walked over and sat next to Edward "Alright brother but if you don't get any sleep you're not going to be worth a shit tomorrow." Edward faced his brother "I don't need sleep to function Al I just need to get in there and find out what they are doing."

Al got up and had one last question for Ed "Hey Ed has anyone said that word to you to set you off lately or are you over it?" Edward gave him a confused look "I don't know Al because I don't know the word." Al turned his back to his brother and slightly grinned realizing that just maybe if Edward still went off on the word Cake they could use that against whoever's in there.

Right before dawn Al opened his eyes again to see his brother still leaning against the tree only this time his eyes were closed '_Thank god he got some sleep'_ he thought sitting up and stretching "It's about time you wake up. I thought we were going to be late." Al jumped at the sound of Ed's voice "I THOUGHT YOU-" he lowered his voice not to wake anyone else "Were asleep." Edward stood up and stretched "Nah I was cat napping." Al rolled his eyes "Oh that's going to help with your mood today." He stood up "You know how cranky you get with little sleep." Edward smiled and winked at him "That was only when I was sleeping for both of us Al. Now after what they did to me I go farther on less sleep."

Just then Izumi stirred "Can you two shut the hell up?" she sat up and snarled at them "You guys could wake the dead with all your jabbering." They both gave her a cheesy smile and shrugged their shoulders "Sorry teacher." She got up and stretched her body out for a good fight today. Then she turned to Ed and Al, "Alright let's get the rest of them up." Edward pointed to the edge of the woods "The Lieutenant's been up for about an hour she's scouting the woods." Izumi looked at the rest of the guys "Well let's get these lazy ones up then." She took a deep breath and walked in between them all "HEEEEY TIME TO GET UP!" Jerso jumped about a foot in the air along with Heinkel. Zampano just rolled over and grunted and Darius sat straight up "What the hell lady?" she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest "Good to see all of you awake now let's get this started before dawn comes." Edward explained about the change in plans as they got ready to leave. He and Hawkeye decided to be a team, while Al and Zampano were one, Darius and Izumi then Heinkel and Jerso.

Everyone took their positions and went in after their thirty second wait period. As Edward and Hawkeye entered the front their eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room. Looking around Edward saw a hallway so they proceeded down it then it branched off into two hallways "Grrrrah" Edward groaned as he realized they'd have to split up. He pointed to the right "You go that way Lieutenant and if you get in any trouble shot someone and I'll come running." She smiled at him for trying to be brave but she could tell he was way on edge "Got it Edward and be careful." He turned and took the hallway to the left when he saw ahead men running in all directions "INTRUDERS GET THEM!" Izumi and Darius were fighting three men as he slipped by them unseen. Continuing down the hall to a huge room Edward saw a man that looked all too familiar to him. "Well, well, well if it isn't my friend and escape partner. I thought I'd never see you again Ed."

Edward couldn't believe his eyes "Josh?" He said noticing the uniform he was wearing "You were in on this too?" he couldn't believe he had let someone get that close to him. "Yes Ed I was sent in to befriend you and to help you escape. But unfortunately I'm going to have to kill you now." Josh raised his gun and pointed it. But just then Al came running through the door to the left "ED!" Josh's attention went to the younger Elric as he turned his gun to Al and fired. "NOOOOOOO!" Edward yelled as he watched his brother fall to the ground "ALPHONSE!" It was at that point that Edward snapped and took off running towards Josh. Josh fired again and caught Edward in the shoulder but it didn't even slow him down. Josh's eyes widened as he watched the older Elric jumped into the air and spin around with his foot coming to rest on Josh's forehead knocking him to the ground. Jumping on him Edward began to beat him to a bloody pulp with hit after hit after hit. Josh was to the point of unconsciousness when Edward heard the gun click to his left. He turned his head to see a man with a rifle aimed at him. They stared at each other for a moment like time had stopped and that's when he heard the clap and turned his head slightly to see Al touch the ground sending pieces of floor at the guy and knocking him off his feet. But a shot rang out as the guy fell and the bullet grazed Edward's temple "ED!" Al yelled seeing his brother's head snap to the side. Turning his head back with blood dripping from his temple Edward grabbed Josh's gun and threw it as he took off running for the man on the ground. Reaching him he began to beat him with his fists till he passed out. Upon standing Edward's shoulders were slumped forward and he was breathing heavily as he walked over to Al "Are you alright?" he asked bending down next to him "I'm fine brother but you need to go help the rest of them." Edward looked around "I'm not leaving you here." Spotting a room off to the side of them he grabbed Al under the arms and drug him in it. After looking at his wound Edward took his shirt off and ripped it tying it around Al's wound "Keep pressure on it and I'll be back for you." He stood up and Al smiled "Give them hell brother" He said holding his side "Don't make any noise Al alright I'll be back before you know it."

Leaving Al to go join the others he knew he had to get his little brother out alive. So this was going to be a self-destruct mission on his part. Walking down the hall he saw Hawkeye with her gun in hand and a shocked look on her face as she pointed it from one side to the other looking like she didn't know who to shoot.

He walked up and saw what she did and his eyes widened seeing Gruman and Mustang standing there. Edward could hear what they were saying and he knew the Lieutenant could too. "After I kill you Mustang I'm going after the Fullmetal brat and his family. I can't have him running around out there loose not after all we put into him to make him what he is." Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head back '_Then it's true. They did this to me.'_

"I'm sorry Edward I had no idea" Hawkeye reassured him and he opened his eyes and turned to her "I know Lieutenant." She swallowed hard "I had no idea he had gone this far. He's lost his fucking mind." She stepped forward "I have to stop him before he kills the Colonel." She knew her grandfather had to be stopped one way or the other, she didn't like it but he was too out of contro. Edward put his hand out in front of her to stop her "This is my fight Lieutenant."

Mustang growled back at Gruman "You'll hurt that kid over my dead body. He's like a son to me and I'd protect him with my life. If I would have known what you were doing I would have killed you myself."

Gruman pointed the gun at Mustang's head and walked closer and rested the barrel on his forehead "That's unfortunate for you Colonel seeing how you're going to die right here." After hearing what Mustang said that was all Edward needed to know and he knew now he had to save his friend. So as Gruman cocked his gun and prepared to fire and blow a hole in Mustang's head. Gruman looked at Mustang and Mustang's eyes widened and Gruman could feel someone behind him "There's someone behind me isn't there?" In Mustang's eyes he could see the silhouette of the person with the infamous M arches in the front of his hair and he knew it was Edward as he went to turn all he felt were two hands on each side of his head as they pulled in separate directions breaking his neck instantly and he fell to the ground at Edward's feet.

Hawkeye came running out "COLONEL!" he smiled slightly at her "Glad to see you Lieutenant." He then looked at Edward, blood dripping from his temple and breathing heavily "Thanks Fullmetal." Edward looked at Mustang "Glad I could help." Then Edward's eyes widened as he turned to run "Alphonse!" he looked at Hawkeye "Al was shot." He went running for the door when Izumi and Darius appeared and Darius was holding Al in his arms. "Al, are you okay?" Edward ran up to them and Al slightly smiled "Sometimes I miss having a metal body brother." He wheezed out and Edward chuckled "Come on let's finish this so I can get him home." Edward said looking at the Lieutenant "Give him his gloves so he can level this place."

As they were walking to the exit the found Zampano, Heinkel and Jerso finishing off some guys in the hallways "Are we done here?" Heinkel asked as they started walking behind them.

"Yes" Edward said wiping the blood from his temple that had started to dry up some.

When they reached the outside Mustang turned to Edward "Edward I want to-" Edward cut him off "Don't worry about it Colonel." Knowing he had to tell Edward how he felt Mustang proceeded "Listen to my you arrogant little shrimp" Edward's eyes widened as he continued to talk "I know I've always been hard on you and we haven't had the best relationship" He sighed "But I'm sorry about what happened to you and for what it's worth Edward I think of you as a son and I would do anything for you."

Edward stood there and stared at the ground for a second "Well, let me tell you something you overbearing, God complex, prick." He looked up and placed his hand on Mustang's shoulder "I feel the same way" He cracked a sly grin "Daaad."

Mustang smiled as Hawkeye handed him his gloves and he slid them on his hands. With one last look at the building and a nod from Edward he snapped his fingers sending a fireball of flame through the building and setting it ablaze. Then he turned to Edward "Are we good now?" Hoping Edward wouldn't mention anything more about what they just talked about. They were both men who didn't like to show their feelings. Turning Edward knew what he meant, they had said their peace to each other and they knew how they felt about each other and that was all that mattered. So he smiled and gave Mustang an annoyed look like he always used to "Yeah we're good."

As they all boarded the train Mustang sat next to Ed and they discussed something between themselves that no one else knew about. Edward had agreed to something Mustang had asked him but in return Edward told Mustang the military would have to pay for his housing with his family while he did this thing. Then he told him it would only be for a year and after that he was moving to Xing. Mustang agreed to the terms and told Ed he would talk to the new superior and get in touch with him to let him know what they said. The train ride back to Central was long and after getting there Al went to the hospital and Edward already had his head bandaged by Hawkeye. They said the bullet in Al had missed all the major stuff and anyway it was a through and through so the wound had already started healing. Edward was relieved to hear that as the hospital patched Al up and they caught the next train to Xing.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Alright people this has been a fun ride but all things must come to an end. I'll probably have one more chapter and maybe a bonus. But we'll see and thank you to everyone for your review and those who didn't that are reading this.

Unbreakable Chap.24

Sitting on the train back to Xing Al reached over and tapped Edward's shoulder "Brother" which sent a shooting pain through Edward's arm "Ow, Al that hurt." Al remembered that his brother had been shot in the arm during his fight with Josh. "Brother why didn't you have your shoulder looked at in the hospital?" Edward tensed at the pain "Because Al I was more worried about you. Besides it stopped bleeding after a while so teacher just wrapped it up for me."

"Is the bullet still in there?" Al said examining his brother's shoulder. Edward moved Al's face away from his arm "Probably. It's just a reminder I'll have to carry around now."

Al chuckled some "Ed sometimes you can be so pigheaded." Edward snapped his head around "What the hell are you talking about Al?" Al smiled "You were at a perfectly good hospital and you didn't even get your arm checked." Realizing his brother was right Edward chuckled "Well it wasn't hurting at the time so that doesn't make me pigheaded it makes me absent minded." Al leaned his head against the window "Nah, your pigheaded" he said closing his eyes before his brother could respond. Edward just sighed as he looked at Al '_Yeah maybe I am_ _pigheaded but at least you're alive Al'_ he thought smiling as he sunk down in the seat to join his brother for some well-deserved rest.

Upon awaking Edward thought about what he and Mustang discussed and he tried to figure out a way to do it. He would only have to do it for a year and maybe it would save lives if they ever went to war. Al opened his eyes and saw Edward staring out the window "Hey brother what's got you so in thought?" Al remembered the secretive conversation between Ed and Mustang on the train to Central. He was hoping his brother would tell him what it was about but then again this was Ed and Mustang he was thinking about.

Edward turned to Al and sat up in his seat "The Colonel wants me to come to Central and train soldiers how not to break when their captured by the enemy." Al leaned forward "And when are you planning on doing this? Also, what about Winry and the kids?" Waving his hand and sighing "Don't worry Al I told the Colonel if I did this the military would have to pick up my housing expenses and my families. I'm not leaving them behind their going with me." Edward gave Al a smile "I can't stay away from my wife's body that long." They both chuckled as Al turned back to him "But I thought you wanted to move to Xing?" Edward placed his hand on Al's shoulder "Don't worry about that either I plan on only doing this for a year then I'm retiring from the military and we're moving to Xing." Al smiled back at Edward "Oh…Okay brother because I want you to be in my child's life." Edward took his hand from Al's shoulder "Same here little brother." They both sat there and discussed all the things brother's discuss about working out details for Ed to train these men fast and efficient.

It was five days later when Winry and Mei were having breakfast on the balcony. "I sure hope their okay." Winry turned to Mei as she put a spoonful of food in her mouth. Mei sighed "Yes I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Al."

Just then they heard Coda "DADDDDDY YOUR BACK!" Winry turned to see the young girl running towards two figures getting out of a car. Edward stepped out first then Alphonse and they both were bandaged up. Winry turned to Mei and smiled and they both turned to run and meet their husbands. Edward reached down and picked Coda up when she reached him and swung her around "See I told you I'd be back." Both men then looked up to see the most beautiful women they had ever seen running at them. Mei got about two feet from Al and jumped on him not knowing he was shot. He grunted as he caught her and she realized then he was hurt "Oh my god Al what happened?" Winry took one look at Edward with his head bandaged then noticed he wasn't using his right arm that much "Edward are you hurt?"

Smiling hugely at her he glanced to Al "You should see the other guy." She gave him a disturbed look as he sat Coda down and walked over to her "Don't worry Win, everything's fine." She looked into those huge golden eyes of his and she couldn't stay mad at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I was so worried about you." He hugged her back tightly "I know but everything's fine now."

Al looked at Mei "Darling, I was shot while trying to take a guy's attention of Ed." Mei gave Edward a disturbed look and he back stepped some "Now wait a minute Mei it was Al that ran in the room. I could have handled it all on my own."

Mei then softly smiled "You two are always jumping in front of each other if ones in trouble. I should expect nothing less from either of you." She turned to Al "As long as you are alright that's all that matters."

Al smiled and grabbed his side "Yeah after I was shot Ed put me in a closet." Mei head shot sideways to glare at Ed as he defended himself "IT WAS TO MAKE SURE HE WASN'T HURT WORSE!" he sighed "Geez I would never throw him in there purposely."

Winry stepped in at this time "Well you're both home and safe and that's all that matters." Edward looked towards Ling's palace "So where's my other girl at?"

Pointing toward the second floor "She's taking a well-deserved nap. She hasn't slept through the night since you've been gone." Starting to walk forward Edward smiled "She hasn't huh?" Winry hugged his arm "I think she misses her daddy and the comfort of his voice." It seemed ever since Trishara was born Edward's voice would calm her when she was fussy. Just then there was a faint cry from the window of the second story and Winry turned to Ed "I think she knows your home daddy so go on and take care of her." Edward chuckled as they all walked into the palace. He went upstairs and opened the door to find her fussing in her cradle as he walked over and bent down over her face "Hey baby how's daddy's girl?" reaching under her he picked her up and with the sound of his voice she smiled and quit fussing. Edward cradled her in his arms and slightly bounced her "Did you miss daddy or is that just gas you have?" cooing she opened her eyes and looked at him and he saw the contentment in her eyes as he held her. Maybe she was happy to see him? Maybe babies know when something's going on?

He walked downstairs with her snuggled in his arms and both Winry and Mei turned to him. "Wow Ed that's the quietest she's been since you left. She wasn't even that content when Winry held her while you were gone."

Winry didn't know what it was but this child of theirs had some kind of connection to her daddy. It was like she knew when he was agitated or in trouble.

Winry walked over "It was strange on Friday last week she just wouldn't stop fussing. Nothing I did would help. I wanted to pull my hair out because she kept crying and crying then about one o'clock she just stopped."

Edward got a strange look on his face and Al noticed it "What is it brother?"

Edward's head slightly dropped then came up slowly "Friday Al was when we invaded the prison and at one o'clock was when we boarded the train back to Central with everyone to get you to the hospital." Everyone was stunned as they looked at the child in Edward's arms sleeping more peacefully than she had in almost two weeks. Edward felt a connection to Trishara that was even strange to him. Winry had felt it with Coda when she was younger. The girl always knew when she was upset or thinking about something and it would affect Coda's mood. So Winry had to learn how to turn off her emotions sometimes around Coda. Now it seemed Trishara had the same thing with Edward only it went over thousands of miles.

That night Mustang called him and told him they had promoted him to Brigadier General. "Well that's great Colon- I mean B. General" He also told Edward that they had approved him training the men. Edward told Mustang it was going to be hard on the guys because he had come up with a way that was harsh training. He wanted to put them through real torture and real imprisonment to do this. Mustang agreed and told him whatever he wanted to do and that they agreed to pay for a house for him and his family. Edward told him they would be on the train in the next few days. He needed that long to finish his training with Ling. With the conversation over they hung up and Edward went to go talk to Winry and tell her what was going on.

Well suffice to say she wasn't pleased with the idea and he and she argued for an hour over it. But in the end she realized that they would be together and he would be home every night so she agreed and besides she wanted to see granny. Pinako hadn't seen Trishara since she was born so this would be the perfect trip for that.

With all settled Edward continued the next few days training with Ling. Ling had gotten to him to where you could say Cake around him but all it did was agitate him a little, he was almost back to normal.

Two days later the Elric's boarded the train to Central for Edward to start his new year tour in the military. Alphonse was busy recovering and getting more acquainted with his wife and her hormones he told Ed "I can't talk to her the hormones are running the university and she scares me sometimes." Edward just smiled at his brother "Remember Al foot massages work great, tell her how beautiful she is and most important she's always right." Al nodded filing what his brother told him in his brain under 'Staying alive during pregnancy.'

Hugging Mei then Al Edward turned to enter the car and stopped. Looking back over his shoulder "You'll be sure to call us when the baby comes and we'll make a trip back for a week alright. Other than that little brother I'll see you next year okay." Al nodded and Mei said her tearful goodbyes to Winry. Edward looked at Ling and put his hand out "Thank you Ling for all your help and believing in me enough to help me." Ling took Ed's hand and pulled him into a hug "I knew you were worth saving my friend." As he leaned back Edward turned to Lan Fan "You are the most skilled fighter I have ever fought." He scoffed "For a girl." Then he smiled "But truly thank you Lan Fan for putting up with my craziness." He lowered his head "And I'm sorry again for the scar on your forehead."

She smiled slightly but not enough for him to know she would miss him "I'm sure we will fight again Edward Elric so you may have a scar in your future." With that he turned and got in the car with his family and drove off to the train station.


	25. Chapter 25

Unbreakable chap.25

It was a few months after Edward and his family moved to Central when he came home one night and Coda meet him at the door. "Daddy, mommy is sick." Edward got a puzzled look and smiled "Alright Coda where's mommy at?" Coda pointed to the bedroom and Edward walked over to it and opened the door.

Winry was lying there with Trishara in her playpen so he went over and picked her up. Then he walked over and sat on the bed and putting his hand on Winry's back he bent down and kissed her cheek "Hey baby Coda says you're not feeling well. What's the matter?" She rolled over and gazed at him with slight tears in her eyes "I think I'm pregnant again Ed." Edward put Trishara on the floor and asked Coda to come watch her. Looking at his wife's eyes he wondered why she was so sad "Well isn't this a good thing?" she sat up and grabbed a pillow and hugged it "I want it to be a boy so bad Ed. But I'm scared it won't be. I know you want a boy."

Edward slightly smiled as he pulled her into a hug "Hey, I love my girls and if it's another girl then I love her just the same." He stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head as Winry became a little happier but in her mind giving Edward a son was all she wanted to do. He leaned back looking into her eyes "Are you feeling better now? Do you want something to eat?" she nodded slightly "Alright then get up and I'll fix dinner."

It was a few months later when Al called "Brother we have a boy! I'm a daddy!" He was so excited and Edward was excited for him "That's great Al I'm glad to hear it. I'll make arrangements and I'll be on the first train." Edward scooped his family up and took a two week leave while they went to visit Al and Mei. Mei and Al had named their son Jacob Elric he had dark hair and golden eyes. Edward was a proud uncle to see his nephew for the first time till he threw upon him but Edward just laughed.

When they returned home Edward had put many of the soldiers in the army through some rough training. They would tell them something they said was classified then he'd have them kidnapped and placed in a make shift prison they built. Edward would go to town on them throwing everything that happened to him in prison and see if they'd break. Those that did were discharged and those that didn't were moved up in the ranks to higher commands and would help him with other soldiers. This went on for about eight months until and he knew he had trained the ones that didn't break well enough so they could take over.

Winry was now in her ninth month of her pregnancy and she was concerned again about the sex of the baby. Edward kept telling her it didn't matter but the stress of it threw her into early labor. He received a phone call form Sheska at work telling him Winry was in the hospital. So he grabbed his stuff knowing she had worried herself into this. Worrying himself he found himself praying to a higher being that he would give Winry what she wanted. Not knowing if he was being heard he just finally told the higher being he was praying to '_Please God, give her this because I don't think she'll be happy if it's not a boy.'_

He made it to the hospital and met Sheska in the waiting room. He was scared because they wouldn't let him go back to see her. They said she was under dourest and that was putting strain on the baby. He found himself praying to that same higher being he talked to earlier. Not knowing what was happening he was a nervous wreck. So to calm himself he called Pinako to let her know what was going on and she told him to just hang in there, that Winry had done this twice before. After talking to granny and hanging up he felt a little better. But hours had past and no one had told him anything. He was just about to burst through the doors of the delivery room when a nurse appeared "Mr. Elric?"

Turning around quickly "YES!" she smiled softly "You can come in now." He walked over to her "How is she?" the nurse smiled again "They are just fine now it was touch and go there for a while but everything is fine." Edward's eyes widened "They?" She nodded "Yes your wife and son are fine now."

The word son hit his heart and he inhaled deeply like any proud father as he looked up and thought '_Thank you._' The nurse motioned for him to follow her as she led him to Winry's room. Upon opening the door he saw her holding their son with a huge smile on her face "It's a boy Ed. You have a son." Leaning back she felt such relief she had produced a son for her husband "I did it."

Walking closer he stopped and stared at the baby in her arms then looked at her "Winry you scared the shit out of me this time." With tears in his eyes she knew he was upset because he told her it didn't matter what the baby was. But it mattered to her she wanted him to have a son. Looking up at him her head went forward some "I'm sorry Edward but I wanted you to have a son." He couldn't stay mad at her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead realizing how important it was to her "I'm sorry baby but I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Then he looked at his son in her arms. His blonde hair and golden eyes only made Edward smile because he was a little of both of them in one body.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked smiling at him and he gestured for the baby and as he took his son in his arms he knew now his life was complete, he had everything he'd ever wanted and soon he would have all the time in the world to enjoy them.

Winry looked up at her proud husband and smiled "His name is Elliot Edward Elric." Edward turned to her and smiled "I like it Win." Then Sheska brought the girls in to see their new brother although Trishara was only a year and a half she gave her brother a smirk as if to say _'I'm going to make your life a living hell.'_ Coda thought it was cool to have a younger sister and brother just a year apart that way she could boss them around for the rest of their lives.

It was a year later when the Elric's returned to Xing and upon their arrival they learned that Ling had proposed to Lan Fan. The wedding was going to be in two months so Edward and Ling went to work finding his family a house. They found a little cottage on the edge of some woods that Edward just fell in love with. It was peaceful, quiet, and had a little river running across the property. It was rough around the edges but Edward fixed it up in no time for his family. This is where he trained all his children in martial arts and alchemy with some help from Al when a demonstration was needed. Al and Mei had bought the property connected to Edward's and the brother's did everything together as they always did. Al wasn't about to let Ed out of his sight again. He loved having his brother around and since Edward moved to Xing he had mellowed out a lot and he was more at peace with himself and Al liked to see him that way, no more military ventures or problems, Ed was now retired. Two years later though they all made a trip to Central to attend Mustang and Hawkeye's wedding. It was there the now B. General as Edward called him tried to talk him into coming back but Edward told him if he ever truly needed his help for something major he'd help but he was done with that life.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

It was the afternoon on the eve of Halloween when Mustang was walking home. He happened to come across two men robbing a woman. He put his gloves on and was about to approach them when out of nowhere a girl appeared wearing black leather pants and a red shirt and took both men out without breaking a sweat. As he walked up closer to her she turned to him after the woman ran off "Hey grandpa is there something wrong?"

"Who are you calling grandpa girl?" he then noticed her eyes, they were golden and her hair was also in the braided ponytails she wore. The closer he looked the more he recognized her with the antenna sticking up from the top of her head "Coda? Coda Elric is that you?"

She smiled "Yea grandpa it is." He got an annoyed tone in his voice "Why do you keep calling me grandpa?" she smiled a huge Edward smile at him "Well you are Roy Mustang aren't you The Flame alchemist?"

He sighed "Yes" she stood up straight "Then my daddy says you're my grandpa."

Mustang smiled at the thought of Edward telling her that "Alright then very well I'm your grandpa." He walked closer "What are you doing in Central?" He looked around "And where's your father?"

She smiled again "I came to Central to become a state alchemist. Daddy says the military could use all the help it could get."

"You want to be a state alchemist?" Mustang said surprised "I thought your mother would have something to say about that?"

She scratched the back of her head "Yeah she wasn't too hip on the idea but dad told her his kids could be anything they wanted to be so here I am. Plus he said he didn't trust anyone but you for me to serve under." Mustang felt a sense of loyalty to Edward at that point "He said that did he?" She nodded yes then pointed to the café down the street "Daddy's sitting there having coffee waiting for you. He said you always walked home this way."

Just then a huge suit of armor came running around the corner "Sissy come on we're going to be late." Mustang's eyes widened as he held his finger up "What kind of human transmutation did you perform to get her soul in there?" He sounded angry. But Coda smiled and the suit of armors hand went to its head and pulled it off. Mustang was staring a boy straight in the face "Hi grandpa it's Elliot." Mustang walked up to the suit of armor "I could have sworn I heard a girl's voice." From the bottom of it he heard "Hi grandpa it's Trishara." Elliot was perched on her shoulders in the armor as Coda turned to him "It's Halloweenand daddy thought you'd like a trick and now were going trick or treating. Uncle Al loaned us the armor as a costume." Breathing a sigh of relief Mustang had sweat beading up on his forehead as he turned a slight pale color "You say your dad's in the café?"

Coda smiled "Yep." Then she turned to her siblings "Come on you dumbass's let's go get some candy." With that they all took off running as Mustang turned to walk to the café.

Upon entering it he recognized the golden haired person sitting with his back to the door. Walking up to him, "That was a dirty trick Fullmetal." Edward turned around and smiled at him "What you didn't think that was funny sir?" Edward chuckled "You should have seen your face when that armor came around the corner." He laughed and laughed as Mustang sat down "Alright I get it you were fucking with me." He got serious "Now what's this about Coda wanting to be a state alchemist?" Edward stopped laughing "She wants to join as a state alchemist and you're the only one I trust to be her superior. So I'm putting her in your hands but I must warn you she's twice as bad as I was at that age and quit the handful." Mustang smiled as they sat there reminiscing about old times and before they knew it the sun had come up.

Mustang turned to Edward "Come home with me because Hawkeye would love to see you and you can explain why I've been out all night." Edward laughed '_So whipped'_ he thought "Okay the kids are at the hotel so I'll go save your sorry prick ass from her kicking it all over Central." They both enjoyed each other's company all the way to Mustang's house where a very pissed off Riza swung the door open and punched him in the face as he went flying backwards she looked at Edward "ED! Is that you?" she hugged him "It's so good to see you. I've missed that smiling face of yours." Squeezing him tightly he wheezed out "Thanks Lieutenant." She let him go "Where are my manners come on. Come in." as Edward walked into the house he heard her yell "ROY YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING BE BLEEDING ON THE DRIVEWAY AGAIN! NOW GET UP AND HOSE IT OFF!"

Well this is where our story stops I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it? I'll see on my next adventure then. Thank you to everyone who read it and if you haven't reviewed please do…..


End file.
